Voldemort's Husband
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Voldemort was cold and ruthless, what happens when a complete stranger breaks the walls around his heart? How will the Knights of Walpurgis and the Wizardry World react to the only person who can make something out of the Darkest Wizard in the World? Mpreg
1. Chapter I –Magical Marriage–

**Voldemort's Husband**

* * *

**Summary: **Voldemort was cold and ruthless, what happens when a complete stranger breaks the walls around his heart? How will the Knights of Walpurgis and the Wizardry World react to the only person who can make something out of the Darkest Wizard in the World?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **none

**Pairings: **Harry Potter/Voldemort, Jeremiah Lestrange/Alexa Vega, Abraxas Malfoy/Genevieve, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald

**Warnings: **James and Lily aren't Harry's parents, Harry isn't British, Detective Harry Potter, Professor voldemort, Mpreg Harry, Mpreg Gellert Grindelwald, Alternate Universe - Harry is Grindelwald's grandson, Alternate Universe - In the 60s, Alternate Universe - Harry was raised in Portugal, Harry is Grey, Voldemort and Dumbledore hate each other, But Harry is Dumbledore's bastard grandson, If Dumbledore wants to be part of his grandson's life he has to 'play nice', what the hell am I tagging?

**Ner words in this chapter: **2,830

* * *

"English"

'Thinking'

«Portuguese»

–Parseltongue–

{Talking on the fireplace}

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

_**Change of POV **_

* * *

**Chapter I**

**–The Englishman–**

Summer 1949

**_HG's POV_**

Harry frowned when an Outsider was brought into his office. This Outsider was most likely British or American, that light skin was too much of a giveaway.

«What is going on, Marco?» He asked his co-worker police which supposedly was on holidays in the beach. A good proof being his sun-darkened skin.

«This is one of _yours.»_ Marco argued as he made the Outsider sit down. «Doesn't know or care enough to know that wands are forbidden.»

Harry massaged his eyebrows, before he nodded at Marco which left.

"My apologies about my" «colega.» "He doesn't remember his English classes." Harry picked a pamphlet and looked at it to be certain it was the right one and in the right language before offering it up. "No magical wands policy." He explained.

The Outsider frowned and opened the pamphlet, looking it up.

"I see… my apologies. I had my wand in it's wand holster."

"Holster…" Harry picked his English dictionary confused at the word.

"Wand pocket. A sleeve." The stranger offered and Harry nodded, looking up. Only for the other to show a leather material on his forearm under the sleeve. "A holster is usually used by Muggles for guns and swords."

«Oh. Of course…» Harry nodded thankfully and stored his dictionary. "Now, we need to pass you a wand permission with a no-Nomaj perimeter order… I've no idea how to word it in English, Mister… I fear I don't have your name," «Senhor.»

"Tom Riddle. And you explain yourself perfectly. I feared I had to try to speak in Portuguese myself."

"Our schools teach English classes, French classes and Spanish classes. Only two of the three. For World" «Mágico…»

"Wizardry World." Sr. Riddle amended.

Harry nodded thankfully.

"For Wizardry World is also Latin classes. So three languages" «mandatórias.»

"Besides Portuguese." Sr. Riddle offered and Harry nodded. "What do I require to sign?"

Harry quickly filled the form and gave the man to fill his full name, birthdays, country of origin and then sign at the bottom. When it was done it disappeared and then the permit popped in. Harry offered it.

«Aqui está.» "All done."

«Muito obrigado.» Sr. Riddle thanked with a smile that could smite anyone _– out of tone but at the least he tried._

Harry watched him stand and approach the door of Harry's office, only to stop at remembering something as he looked at the open door.

"Anything else," «Senhor Riddle?»

"Why did your co-worker say that I was your kind?"

Harry smiled amused. _So the other understood somewhat of Portuguese language besides the couple of words «good morning», «good afternoon», «good bye» and «thank you very much» that Outsiders usually learn._

"My" «família» "isn't Portuguese. Because of my non-Portuguese name people call me Englishman." «_'Inglês'_. Mesmo que tecnicamente» "I'm not."

Sr. Riddle looked back for a long time, before he bowed his head and left. Harry sighed and returned towards his actual job. _Just because he was known as Englishman didn't mean that they had to send to him everyone that didn't speak Portuguese. That wasn't his job at all!_

**–V'sH–**

Harry left the Lisbon Ministry of Magic's building only to find Sr. Riddle there against the opposite wall.

"Are you lost, Sr. Riddle?"

"Not anymore that you arrived." The other argued and Harry scoffed at the usual pickup line. "Was waiting for you."

"Whatever for?" Harry asked, as the man accompanied him towards Harry's motorbike.

"As a thank you for not sending me to the right division which I checked and none speaks English."

Harry glanced at Sr. Riddle confused.

"You are actually asking me out?"

"Indeed I am. And in English when you make a question you trade it, you say 'are you' instead."

Harry blushed at the reminder.

"Then what… you want to go" «comer» "something and…"

"I would appreciate the permission to take you out."

Harry frowned, looking at his motorbike and then back at Sr. Riddle.

"I didn't do" «nada de especial.» "What I did…"

"From where I am no one does something without something expected in return." Harry gasped in outrage and the British laughed quietly, _even if it was controlled. Programmed._ "I understand that was far from your mind, which only makes me want to repay you even more. To learn how someone like you works."

Harry looked down at his clothes and then up at the other.

"Do you like the ocean? Fish?" Sr. Riddle nodded. "Simple clothes. I'll take you to one of the best places to eat fish by the ocean where you can hear the sound of the waves and even smell the Ocean Atlantic."

Sr. Riddle nodded with a bow of head.

"Atlantic Ocean." He offered, before adding: "Where and when?"

"One hour at the beach of São Martinho do Porto. I'll find you," «de acordo?»

Sr. Riddle nodded and walked away towards the free apparating-zone. Harry climbed his motorbike and hit the road. As soon as he entered the motorway he apparated outside his town and drove home. His old Gambuzino was whining when he entered.

«Yes, I know. I am late.» He agreed and set up the Creature's meal.

As Harry hurried to shower and change, his Familiar ate everything in one go. It was already looking back squeaking for more, pampered little beasty.

_Gambuzinos were a Creature classified by some as a "Chimera". For this beast of divine creation simultaneously exhibits characteristics of a rabbit, wolf, beaver, duck and deer in their morphological appearance. Nomajes couldn't see it but still looked for it like crazy. Only someone of magic could see it. A Squib could for example._

Finally, Harry left with his pet and went for it's walk. They went around the beach in form of a shell until the other corner of the shell were the next town was. When they arrived, Sr. Riddle was there watching the sun setting on the ocean's horizon.

"Great view, I know."

Sr. Riddle immediately turned to look back only to frown at the scaredy-cat behind Harry's legs.

"What's that?"

"My familiar." «Invisíveis» "for Nomaj sight. Will it be a problem?" Sr. Riddle shook his head and Harry directed him to a restaurant just besides the beach. «Table for two. By the windows.»

«A new friend, Sr. Inglês?» The teen working today as a waiter asked amused.

«You can say that. Tell the Cook that I have a real Englishman looking forward for a real fresh fish.»

The Waiter grinned and after leaving them by the windows went into the kitchen.

"You came here a lot?"

«Às vezes.» "It's two small towns very close together. Everyone knows everyone." Harry stood when the Cook actually left the kitchen and approached to hug him. «You didn't need to.»

«Nonsense.» She reprimanded him and then smiled at Sr. Riddle. "Ever ate fish, Sir?"

"Orphanage in the middle of the war, Madam." Sr. Riddle argued as he stood to acknowledge the woman. "I am ready for whatever explosion of flavours you will grant us with."

Harry blushed when Sr. Riddle even kissed the back of her hand.

«I like him.» She offered towards Harry, which immediately sputtered in embarrassment. "I'll prepare you my specialty."

Sr. Riddle nodded with a bow of head and, as they were left alone, the two sat. Harry embarrassed.

"You don't bring many people here with you, do you?"

«Raios!» Harry threw his head in his hands. "I should have bringed you somewhere else. Everyone will think we are on an actual" «encontro…»

"I don't mind." Harry looked up from his hands. "People always talk either it is here or in somewhere else."

Shyly, Harry straightened while the waiter approached with the wine cart for Sr. Riddle, a set of entries, bread and Harry's juice in a jar was brought in. Harry nodded thankfully while Sr. Riddle accepted the cart.

"For fish I hear it is best white whine." Harry offered.

Sr. Riddle hummed and passed to the white wine page, choose one and signaled the Waiter. The teen nodded and went to pick it up.

"You don't drink alcohol?"

"My… _you know what_ has allergic reactions to it. I utterly and" «completamente» "lose control. I had some hilarious visits to the" «polícia» "as a teen for decontrol while drunk."

Sr. Riddle hummed.

"Can you control your full extent?" Harry shrugged uncertain. "I can tutor you." Sr. Riddle offered and it was obvious that he really meant it.

Harry nodded thankfully.

"I'd appreciate it." He agreed. "What is your" «profissão…» "job, Sr. Riddle?"

"My preferred job is the one of Professor." Sr. Riddle answered and Harry nodded. "For lack of maturity and knowledge I was refused. So I am learning everything I can around the Europe over how they see _our_ world. I just arrived from Albania."

"I can help with how" «Península Ibérica» "sees _our_ world." Harry agreed.

Sr. Riddle smiled and for the first-time it was a true smile. Eventually the wine and their meal arrived.

"There's no need to keep calling me by surname. Sure, I don't like my first name but you can use my middle name: Marvolo."

"Harrrry then." Harry agreed.

"Have you ever left Portugal, Harry?" Marvolo asked, not pronouncing the Rs like Harry had done and doing it more like L_ – which Harry guessed that he was spelling the word has it really should be said._

"I was born out of Portugal but bringed in as a child." Harry offered as he let some fish fall to his lap where his pet immediate took advantage to eat. "After that?" «Nunca.»

Marvolo nodded against his glass of wine.

"Not wanting to be disrespectful but: past of bring is brought instead of bringed."

Harry turned deep red.

**–V'sH–**

Fall 1950

For a whole year, Marvolo stayed. He tutored Harry how to fully connect with his Magical Core and Harry about how the Portuguese and Spanish Wizardry World worked, how they did magic and how they used different type of objects instead of wands to adapt to the clime.

Eventually came the promised goodbye. Marvolo was leaving next day. Marvolo didn't ask Harry to accompany him to England. He knew Harry loved his town and it's people. Harry didn't ask him to stay. He knew Marvolo needed to prove something back at home and until then he couldn't lay back and rest.

Harry set one of his homemade cakes on the table as Marvolo looked at a ring he always wore. Harry knew it had sentimental valor to him. It came as a complete surprise then when Marvolo took it out and set it before Harry on the table. Harry looked back wide-eyed.

"A promise. That I will come back."

As much as Harry wanted to pick it up he didn't.

"If you return. Return because you want to. Not because that a ring is locking you here."

"That is my Family Ring." Harry frowned. "I wouldn't return to pick it up. I'd return for it's owner."

Harry's eyes grew as it clicked what the other was implying. Harry looked at the ring for a real long time and then offered his right hand, only for Marvolo to grab his left and set the Family Ring on Harry's ring finger. Harry felt it and saw it as their entire magic bounded together as one._ Marvolo hadn't just meant a lover, an engagement of sort. No, he had gone directly to marriage! Magical Marriage at that!_

"Stay over tonight?" Harry asked and Marvolo stood, leaned over Harry on the chair and grabbed his cheeks only to kiss Harry for the first-time. "Definitely stay over tonight."

Marvolo chuckled.

"I will." He agreed. "And each time we can spare."

**–V'sH–**

May 1961

For a decade during his holidays Marvolo would visit Harry, stay for as long as he had managed to join his days' off and then return to England until next year.

This time though there was something different about him. Harry knew he was letting his Darkness take over and guide him_, still… was it too bad? So long as he could still remember the little people…_

"I never liked my name. Tom Riddle. Named after my Muggle father which abandoned my mother to deliver me to term completely alone." Harry glanced up from the pillow to look at his husband by his side staring at the ceiling of their bedroom. "I always wanted to change it. Even as a child. Before I entered Hogwarts I had already chosen a name for myself."

"What would it be?" Harry asked his throat raspy from the massive moaning earlier.

Marvolo summoned a glass of water and helped Harry drink it.

"It would be Lord Voldemort. An anagram from my name."

Harry hummed as he looked at his husband.

"You'd still need a first name. Because if I am Harry Voldemort then what would I call you? Would I still call you Marvolo?"

Marvolo's smile was disarming, even with his red eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that I don't give you enough credit?"

Harry laughed.

"No, but wouldn't hurt to admit that you love me as well."

_Harry had never asked for it. He knew from his husband's upbringing that he couldn't understand feelings. Yet Harry didn't need him to word it to know that Marvolo was madly in love with Harry. Still… it would be nice._

"I do." Harry huffed at the avoidance and still admittance. "You are the only person I ever felt even a slight attraction to. I never understood how my classmates could date this one now and the next tomorrow. For me it is you and only you."

Harry groaned at Marvolo's big words only to avoid saying something so simple, and threw his face back in the pillow.

"Don't say that like that." He whined.

"Whatever not?"

"Because I'm still full and sore from last time." He grumbled.

Marvolo scoffed and lips showed on Harry's shoulder. He raised his face only to find his husband's dark lust staring right back and knew that he would so regret this later but pulled the other for a kiss. Somehow Harry felt their magic locking together even more that night.

"Salazar." Harry raised an eyebrow at his husband's train of thought during the aftermath. "My ancestor's name. Salazar Slytherin. You could call me Salazar Voldemort and I would call you Harry Voldemort."

"Really? You pass from the too big name Marvolo to the too big name Salazar? Do you have any idea how hard is to say such a big name mid **_it_**? Besides Salazar is the surname of Portugal's version of Hitler, Antonio de Oliveira Salazar. I should know, he is the Nomajes' current Prime Minister."

Marvolo laughed at Harry's train of thoughts.

**–V'sH–**

Monday, 31 July 1961

Harry waved at Marvolo as he left yet again. _He had stayed longer than usual this time for some reason._ Harry passed a hand through his hair and then another nausea attack hit him and he run to the bathroom. _Marvolo hadn't wanted to leave until Harry's stomach bug had left him so Harry had pretended that he was better for his husband's sake._ He honestly hoped that it wasn't anything serious as another wave of vomit came up and he threw out the perfect breakfast that Marvolo had served him for his birthday.

**–V'sH–**

Tuesday, 1 August 1961

«You look horrible.»

Harry huffed.

«Thanks. I feel it too.»

«Is your _'friend'_ still around?»

Harry shook his head.

«Returned to England yesterday.»

The Cook hummed and looked around at the practically empty establishment.

«You should follow him and the two return only on holidays.» Harry gaped. «Already passed a decade, you two should try to live together and if it doesn't work… my shoulder is always available and my husband is good with his shotgun. We'd have meat for a month.»

Harry snorted, which made her grin and walk away. Losing his smile, he looked down at his soup. _Move to England?_

**–V'sH–**

Wednesday, 2 August 1961

Harry had no idea why he bought the test. He just did. So_, as he waited for the potion dosed parchment to do it's job,_ he glanced at the hyper Gambuzino around Harry's belly. When he looked at the parchment Harry started crying. _Positive. It was positive by some bitch reason!_

Harry groaned and stood. _That called it then._ _Time to pack and move away._ Somehow Marvolo's wedding ring was warm and… happy with the news.

**(TBC)**

* * *

I wanted to write a Harry is Portuguese fic for a while now, I've written him coming from or living at America several times but I never wrote one where Harry came from my country.

In a way to remind people where Salazar Slytherin's name came from – from Portugal's version of Hitler

And because in a country where you walk around in shorts and t-shirts: how the fuck do you hide a wand? So yeah, no magical wands in sunny countries without a special permission and only if you don't use magic before Muggles.

Hope you guys like it

Next Chapter: **The Dark Lord's Husband**

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**

* * *

Colega – Colleague / Coworker / Classmate _(in portuguese we don't have three words, only one which is why in my earlier fics I never wrote classmate – because to me that didn't make sense to use that wording)_

Oh. Claro… – Oh. Of course…

Trouxa – Nomaj _(I'll be using the American version when Harry speaks because in Portugal english classes are given with the american spelling and pronunciation, so I'm going to assume that it's the same for the Wizardry World. Also in Portugal we had Muggle, but in Brazil they gave it a 'portuguese' version which will be the one that Harry will be using when speaking in portuguese)_

Senhor – Mister (Sr. – Mr.)

Mundo Mágico – Magical World _(word by word)_

Mandatórias – mandatory

Aqui está. – Here it is.

Muito obrigado. – Thank you very much _(Just 'Obrigado' can mean that you are forced to do something that it's like mandatory, like you aren't given a choice. So it's rare to don't say the 'muito')_

Mesmo que tecnicamente – Even if technically

Comer – to eat

Nada de especial – nothing special

De acordo? – agreed?

Invisíveis – invisible _(obvious, right?)_

Às vezes – Sometimes

Raios! – lightning _(can be used as a swear, which is what Harry is doing)_

Encontro – date

Profissão – job _(even if Harry translates it right away)_

Península Ibérica – Iberian Peninsula _(The Iberian Peninsula, also known as Iberia, is located in the southwest corner of Europe. The peninsula is principally divided between Spain and Portugal, comprising most of their territory. It also includes Andorra, small areas of France, and the British overseas territory of Gibraltar. With an area of approximately 596,740 square kilometres, it is the second largest European peninsula, after the Scandinavian Peninsula.) **(Just for in case you didn't know)**_

Nunca – Never

Positivo. Era positivo por alguma puta razão! – Positive. It was positive by some bitch reason! _(Puta – Prostitute which can also be translated into Bitch and it was the best way I found to use a portuguese swearing that would sound good in english that wasn't religious related)_


	2. Chapter II –The Dark Lord's Husband–

**Ner words in this chapter: **2,800

* * *

"English"

'Thinking'

«Portuguese»

–Parseltongue–

{Talking on the fireplace}

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

_**Change of POV **_

* * *

**Chapter II**

**–The Dark Lord's Husband–**

Thursday, 10 August 1961

**_HGV's POV_**

London was just as rainy as Harry imagined_, it'd take sometime to get used to._ He arrived the Leaky Cauldron and passed through like Marvolo had taught him once. He bypassed the Wizards and Witches in the Wizardry Street and went to the first right through a tight tunnel besides the Scribbulus Writing Implements shop. In the back alley he looked for the number 7 door and then used the spare key Marvolo had gifted him for just in case several years ago. He climbed the steps to the loft over the shop and unlocked the next door. _Looked like Marvolo hadn't returned from his travel yet._ He set down his bag and pet carrier, before starting to clean up and getting accustomed to his new home. _Maybe he'd manage to persuade his husband to buy a country house instead?_ Harry blushed when he found a corner where Marvolo had stored everything Harry had ever given him. _Even the damned wand permission._ Eventually Harry found his new bedroom and after cleaning it up and letting Hedwig out from her carrier, Harry laid on the bed. _It still smelled like Marvolo._ He hugged his belly barely there.

"This is your Daddy's Magical Aura that we are feeling." He whispered towards his unborn child. «I hope he returns from his journey in no time…»

Harry was interrupted by knocking. He stood from the bed and went downstairs to check.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing at…?"

"Knight Jeremiah Lestrange," «certo?» Harry wondered and the brunet frowned. "I'm Harry Riddle…"_ «embora eu acredito que o meu marido prefira que eu use Harry Voldemort em vez do apelido Trouxa…»_

The man tensed before he bowed his head. Harry let him in and then climbed the stairs. Jeremiah followed him and Harry sat on a couch with Hedwig jumping onto his lap.

"My apologies, Sire. My Lord hadn't warned that you would came over. He is out the country and…"

"I'm pregnant."

Jeremiah's eyes grew as his face stayed calm.

"Has a Healer done you a check-up, Sire?" Harry shook his head. "I'll organize for Antonin Dolohov to came over immediately. As well as ask the others to help me take out anything dangerous for a pregnancy and infant from the loft."

"Warn my husband?" Harry proposed.

"I'll send an owl, but last couple times the owls didn't reach it's destined destination. … Most likely his desire to be alone with you uninterrupted, Sire."

Harry nodded understanding.

"How expensive are country houses? I'm not used to the big city."

"My Lord_, your husband,_ had been looking over some locations before he left. I'll look them up." Harry nodded thankfully. "I'll floocall Antonin now."

Harry watched him stand and approach the fireplace.

"Do you mind if I return to bed? Salazar's Magical Signature is there and after a week of paperwork to take care of everything, closing my old place, travel and then I even had to clean this place… _I'm exhausted._"

"Not at all." Jeremiah agreed and Harry stood, heading to bed. "You do know that he is unable to feel love, do you not?" Was added uncertain.

Harry stopped to stare back, then grinned and showed his hand.

"He still married me by giving me his Family Ring on the ring finger and on the wedding hand." The brown eyes stared at it unsure. "There were no potions and no spells. Only way a male can get pregnant without outside help is when both love each other and give themselves without any step back. So, Sir, I have a proof inside of me that he does love me. Also means that in his way of seeing the world that I am his biggest" «fraqueza.»

Jeremiah smiled and bowed to his waist.

"And I'll do my best at taking care of both of you."

Harry nodded thankfully and went to bed, eventually Jeremiah let another man into the room.

"Antonin Dolohov?" Harry wondered.

The Healer nodded and set a hand over Harry's belly.

"It's growing well… you'll need magical leaning."

"Get Salazar Voldemort and he will because I don't know anyone else who is as strong as he." Harry agreed. "Although_, for now,_ this room is impregnated with my husband's Aura."

"I'll leave you alone to absorb it then, Sire."

Harry nodded and his Healer left.

**–V'sH–**

_**JCL's POV**_

"Our Lord's husband, Jeremy?" Corban Yaxley snarled. "Have you lost your mind? Do you not think he would tell us if he suddenly found someone he considered good enough to be an equal?"

"He has our Lord's Family Ring on his wedding hand, his house key and knew me by name! He even knows both Riddle and Voldemort as the same person!" Jeremiah snarled at his fellow Knight for daring to question him.

Before the argument continued among the thirteen, the bedroom door opened. Green eyes stared back drowsily behind round glasses and a sun-darkened skin.

«Peço desculpa. Júnior» "is demanding for food. He's a demanding young man like his Daddy."

Jeremiah looked at Cassandra Zabini, which entered the kitchen immediately.

"My apologies if we woke you up, Sire."

"The sound outside the window didn't let me fall asleep anyhow." Harry argued in a kind of American pronounce and massaged his eyeball from under his glasses. "Corban Yaxley, right?" «Meu marido,» "Salazar Voldemort, spoke about you as well. It was a lot of" «nomes» "of people he" «considera» "tight. His Knights… of… Walpurgis I believe was the name." «Peço desculpa…» "it has been a long day and" «vários» "years since Marvolo told me about you all."

Jeremiah smiled internally as his fellow Knights were forced to believe that somehow their Lord had found someone worth his time. Cassandra returned with a tray and Harry sat down on the couch to eat.

"I'll go south." Marcelius Mulciber claimed and Corban rolled his eyes. "And Corban will come with me." He added with a there's no options tone. In a clear: you need to come to calm down, Corban.

"I'll bring my brother and Greyback and we'll locate our Lord." Corban agreed.

Harry nodded at the Wizard with a massive smile as a thank you, between bites. _Even if innocent or whatever, there had to be something special about him that captivated their Lord. It couldn't just be the honey-like skin that captivated him. Their Lord just wasn't the type to be captivated by the tanned, younger and innocent lover._

**–V'sH–**

Sunday, 13 August 1961

**_HGV's POV_**

Harry accepted the magazine from Jeremiah to find it being a child catalogue.

"My wife just had our second son last year." He explained and Harry nodded thankfully.

Harry looked through it until he heard someone running up the stairs. Immediately he stood and set in position for attack. Only to find a Marvolo with white death-like skin, red cat-shaped eyes and snake-shaped nostrils before him.

"Harry," «sou eu.»

Harry lowered his arm, immediately Marvolo stepped forward and held him close. Only then Harry felt his magic. His husband's magic. Harry sighed and leaned into the embrace.

"So… I guess your Knight told you?" Marvolo stepped back just enough to nod. Harry grabbed his husband's hand, set it on his own stomach and made his own magic direct his husband's magic towards their child's own magic which thrilled in enthusiasm. "That's it," «Bebé,» "your Daddy is finally here with us."

Marvolo leaned down on one knee and Harry let the older surround him with his magic. Throughout Harry heard him hiss and somehow Júnior become more active.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry nodded, while realizing they had been left alone.

"Just to be clear: We are totally selling this hole and buying a house in the country or by the water!"

Marvolo laughed against Harry's belly.

"Whatever you want."

Harry huffed at the mocking tone.

"Nothing too big," «_preferivelmente» "near green_, an actual house not a loft and," «_principalmente_,» "silence! I can't sleep!"

Marvolo narrowed his eyes. He stood and looked directly into Harry's eyes.

"When did you arrive?"

"Three nights ago." Harry grumbled tiredly.

Marvolo sat on the couch and pulled Harry into his lap. Magic surrounded Harry and finally he heard silence. He leaned his head on Marvolo's shoulder and fell asleep.

**–V'sH–**

_**LV's POV**_

Voldemort sneered when his husband immediately fell asleep. He opened magically the first-floor front door and Jeremiah showed with Hedwig by his feet.

"Harry cannot stay in a magical town. He cannot sleep with the sound because even with Silence Wards what he listens is their magic as what he is is a Magic Sentient."

Jeremiah bowed his head and left. Voldemort looked down at Harry and knew that he couldn't put him in a bed by himself, not in this street. Hedwig climbed the couch and laid over Harry's lap and against his pregnant belly, almost protectively. Voldemort gave the specie of chimera a warning look. The Portuguese Magical Creature stopped moving and in no time was asleep. It's antlers inches from Voldemort's face.

**–V'sH–**

_**HGV's POV**_

Harry woke up to the seven Knights on chairs talking in hushed tones with Harry's husband. Harry looked up at his husband which looked down at him.

"Feeling better?"

"Toilet." «Júnior» "is hitting my… I don't remember name in English for" «bexiga.»

Marvolo nodded and took Hedwig from Harry's lap, laying her by his side. Harry stood in shaky legs and Marvolo helped him stabilize.

"Some food afterwards?"

"Your special?" Harry wondered hopefully.

"You threw it up last time, did you not?"

"I was maldisposted because pregnancy!" Harry retorted.

"You are mixing Portuguese words with English verbs. Go to the toilet, I'll set you up something to eat."

Harry smiled thankfully.

«Amo-te.»

"Right back at you. Now go."

Harry snorted and entered the bathroom.

**–V'sH–**

_**LV's POV**_

Voldemort stood from the couch and entered the kitchen with his Knights, which stayed out the way as he set up Harry's favourite breakfast.

"Anything on the houses?"

"All the ones you looked for were Magical Towns, which you mentioned to be the main issue with the Sire." Abraxas Malfoy argued. "The Blacks and Jeremy were looking over houses by the beach last time I left them."

Voldemort nodded and heard Hedwig's growl.

"Go check what got the scaredy-cat Familiar up in a twist." He ordered Theodore Nott, which left after the Magical Creature. "Was Harry's pregnancy checked?"

"I did." Antonin agreed. "I only did the basic belly measure at the time because he was absorbing your magic from the room, though."

"Very well. I want male pregnancy books. What they can eat, what they can't. Vitamin potions. All that stuff." Antonin bowed his head and left. "Harry's Familiar is invisible to Muggles." His Knights nodded. "And needs regular walks. Harry usually took it for a hour walk every night."

"I'll bring it to run among Greyback's Pack, my brother won't mind babysitting it."

Voldemort nodded in agreement and Corban left to go pick the Gambuzino. Which squished in fear and run to hide between Voldemort's legs.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" The Creature tilted it's head. «Rua.» Voldemort added knowing that word usually worked.

Hedwig immediately jumped eagerly and run to the front door, ready.

"I'll use that word from now on." Corban agreed as both him and Theodore returned.

"It means street." Voldemort explained. "Which Harry usually uses to mean going outside."

Corban nodded and left with the eager Creature down the stairs. Voldemort set down the table as Harry left the bathroom fully dry and ready.

"Where's Hedwig?" Harry asked looking around.

"Walk. Three days locked." His husband nodded, not arguing. "Did something happen in the toilet?"

Harry blushed.

"I tripped over the cabinet and almost fell over the tub." Voldemort approached at once, looking Harry up, before he finally let him sit to eat. "Hedwig gave me away," «não foi?»

"Hedwig can hear sounds that we cannot. She growled for a reason." Voldemort agreed and Harry nodded shyly. "What did you tell your bosses at Portugal's Ministry of Magic?"

"I'm a Detective. I finished all my jobs. Didn't accept any new ones. When I was done, sold my escritory..."

"Office." Voldemort amended and Harry nodded thankfully. "And the house?"

"Stored everything valuable on the suitcase." Voldemort nodded. "Remember the Cook from our first encounter?"

"Date at the restaurant Farol." Voldemort agreed. "You gave her the key to watch over the place?"

"For renting during year. Summer holidays for us."

Voldemort looked back and Abraxas nodded, leaving.

"Very well. What else?"

"I was hoping after giving birth to find a good esc… office to work from. Need to study this country's laws, but besides that…"

Voldemort nodded.

"And your bike?"

"Big mail Nomaj package. Address the Nomaj mail box you gave me once."

Voldemort picked the mailbox key and gave Evan Rosier, which left to go check if it had arrived.

"You did nothing wrong." He added towards his worrying husband. "I'm just making sure everything is in order to better help take care of you."

Shyly, Harry nodded.

"I want a diploma… it's called that in English as well, right?" Voldemort nodded. "For neutral zone. So White cannot arrest Black clients just because they not White."

"A Grey Area claim." Voldemort translated. "And in English we call them Light Side and Dark Side. The Aurors (the magical police) usually arrest Grey, Dark and Magical Creatures without questioning if they are guilty or not. Unlike what you are used to."

"That's why Grey… Area diploma. Immunity, right?"

Harry looked back at Voldemort's three remaining men, which nodded back in agreement. Voldemort took out his mother's locket and opened it, he approached his Harry's corner and took a picture, storing it inside the locket. Finally he approached Harry and set the locket on his neck. Harry smiled back and then looked at the Muggle picture in the locket. Their first dinner out at the restaurant that the Cook had taken without their knowledge and later given Voldemort behind Harry's back.

"We'll locate the best location for easy protection." Albrecht Avery agreed at Voldemort.

"Complete wards. I've had to remake Harry's house wards five times this past decade. When he has nightmares or a temperament his Magical Core destroys it since he is Magic Sentient."

"I'll warn Jeremy for the new house to also be ready."

Eventually Marcelius, Theodore and Albrecht left, leaving the two alone and he sat before Harry, watching him happily eat.

"When I said those lines that time you asked me to say the three words…"

"I felt our magics connecting. I told you." Harry agreed. «Provavelmente» "when I got" «grávido.»

Voldemort nodded, having thought the same and not commenting on the words slip. Harry always did that the first few days that Voldemort was back until he got used to speak in English full-time again.

"If I am not around and you need help, my Knights will be there."

"Jeremiah was fast to come." Harry supplied. "I had finally finished cleaning the house and laid down when he came to check on the newcomer. Didn't" «reconheceu-me» "at first_, which is normal since he had never met me,_ but after I introduced myself and mentioned the pregnancy he was fast at taking care of everything."

Voldemort should have told at the least Jeremiah about Harry.

"I have to give him a big thank you for his trouble." _Principally since he had only the Gaunt ring on Harry to prove that Harry was who he claimed he was._ "That locket belonged once to my mother and before that to Salazar Slytherin."

Harry scoffed in amusement.

"There goes Hitler again."

"Harry…" Voldemort reprimanded him.

Harry raised his arm in salute position.

"Hai hi."

Voldemort rolled his eyes at Harry mimicking the Nazi's salute.

"You are so immature."

"You wedded me" «magicamente, Querido.» Harry sing-songed back as he finished his favourite meal.

Voldemort sighed. _Harry was right. Voldemort had chosen to wed him instead of just an engagement or promise of sorts._

"I'd do it again." He promised which made his young husband blush like a maiden on her first-time.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **Pearl**

~Isys

* * *

certo? – right?

Embora eu acredito que o meu marido prefira que eu use Harry Voldemort em vez do apelido Trouxa… – Although I believe that my husband would prefer that I'd use Harry Voldemort instead of the Nomaj surname…

Fraqueza – weakness

Peço desculpa. Júnior – I'm sorry. Junior

Meu marido, Salazar Voldemort, spoke about you as well. It was a lot of nomes of people he considera tight. His Knights… of… Walpurgis I believe was the name. Peço desculpa… it has been a long day and vários years since Marvolo told me about you all. – My husband, Salazar Voldemort, spoke about you as well. It was a lot of names of people he considers tight. His Knights… of… Walpurgis I believe was the name. I'm sorry… it has been a long day and several years since Marvolo told me about you all

Harry, sou eu. – Harry, it's me.

Bebé – Baby

Preferivelmente – Preferably

Principalmente – Principally

Bexiga – Bladder

I was maldisposted because pregnancy! – I was indisposed because pregnancy! _(In Portuguese it would be Maldisposto/a. It would be with the O since Harry is male)_

Amo-te – Love you _(it'd be like saying I love you, as Portuguese rarely use I you he she it we they)_

não foi? – wasn't it?

Escritory – Office_ (Escritório in the real Portuguese version)_

restaurant Farol_ (Farol means Lighthouse but it's the name of something so the name isn't translated. I'm just putting it here for explanation)_

Provavelmente when I got grávido – Probably when I got pregnant. _(A male doesn't get pregnant. But in Portuguese Harry is using a male terminology. Grávido. The real version is Grávida)_

Reconheceu-me – Recognized me

You wedded me magicamente, Querido. – You wedded me magically, Dear.


	3. Chapter III –Pearl–

**Ner words in this chapter: **2,909

* * *

"English"

'Thinking'

«Portuguese»

–Parseltongue–

{Talking on the fireplace}

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

_**Change of POV **_

* * *

**Chapter III**

**–Pearl–**

Monday, 14 August 1961

**_HGV's POV_**

Harry was choosing which objects he wanted from the child magazine when Marvolo finally left their bedroom.

"Morning," «Querido.» "Jeremiah came over earlier. He had several houses he wanted you to check before I do. Something about endangering the pregnancy and…" Harry was quieted down by lips.

"Good morning, Husband. I'd appreciate from now on to wake up besides my husband." Harry grinned back sheepishly. "Did our Junior misbehave?"

"No, but you had let me sleep a lot of hours during the day yesterday. And you know me: Can't stay still for long." Marvolo nodded, sitting before Harry. "Met a" «Lobisomem» "in your ranks today. Alpha Greyback."

"Werewolf." Marvolo translated and Harry grinned back. "How and why did you meet him?"

"Taking Hedwig for her walk. He was by the" «beco…» "back alley?" Marvolo nodded. "On a watch out. So he accompanied me. Even taught me the best pet food store in town. I like him. It was nice to" «conhecer…» "meet someone in England which doesn't hide what he really feels."

Marvolo scoffed in amusement.

"British Wizardry World see Werewolves as pests to be put down." Harry choked in outrage. "My thoughts exactly."

"You…" Harry bit his bottom lip. "You intend on causing a rebellion."

Marvolo nodded.

"They are bringing their fears from the Muggle World and yet they see them as a joke. You and I know they are anything but that."

"Just don't forget the little people like my family did."

Marvolo's eyes narrowed before he nodded. There was a knock downstairs, so Marvolo stood to go check. He climbed back up with a crying teenage girl. Harry stood immediately and Marvolo nodded once in agreement to a possible case, before entering the kitchen as an excuse to give Harry space yet still be within range if needed.

"The Werewolf outside said here worked a Detective?"

"Yes, I have yet to buy an… office. I'm sorry."

She shook her head as she let him walk her to a couch.

"Is homer." She offered and accepted the paper napkins, cleaning her teary face. "I only have this." She showed a coin pulse full of golden coins.

_British Galleons._

"First tell me what happened."

"My… my mother's husband… he… I'm pregnant… his friend and co-worker gave money for abortion." Harry nodded. _That explained where she had gotten the money._ "In clinic outside? Secretary told me that Healer had been told to make m…" the girl started crying as she finished in a way it wasn't understandable_, principally for a non-English speaker that was already having trouble understanding her as it was._

Harry glanced unsure at Marvolo, who was by the kitchen door with a tea tray.

"Make her infertile. Never get pregnant again." His husband translated the unintelligible words and gave the girl the teacup. "Drink, Miss. My husband is the best of the best. He'll give you both your honour and make the co-worker pay for this."

"But he is the Minister! No one touches him nor his right-hand!" She argued as she accepted the tea. "I just want him to stop."

"Minister of Magic. Our President." Marvolo translated. "You understand right-hand, correct?"

"Second in command?" Harry offered and Marvolo nodded.

"Jeremiah is mine for example."

Harry nodded as he watched the girl drink her tea in one go, only for Marvolo to refill her teacup.

«Corrupto?» Marvolo nodded. "I'm sorry but I cannot accept your money. You will need it for your pregnancy." The girl frowned. «Querido,» "I'm sorry but I have to go out and work. Mind bringing a female Healer for a check-up?"

"I'll floocall Poppy." His husband agreed. "Go to Corban Yaxley, he is a lawyer at the Ministry of Magic."

"You said you wouldn't take job…"

"Harry will take it just not the way you want. Even if your stepfather stops picking on you there was and will be other lasses. Others who are or will be infertile at the moment because no one spoke up." Marvolo explained. "My husband is doing you a favour because he won't ever stop. You'll always feel his eyes and touches and will never rest until you are sure he cannot be there."

"My mother…"

"Left you alone with him after you told her." Harry offered, having felt it in her Magical Signature and she started crying again.

"Go. I'll calm her down." Marvolo agreed, obviously realizing Harry's inability on knowing what to do when a female cried. "Just don't overuse yourself."

Harry nodded and descended the stairs. He found Greyback already there with Corban Yaxley and a Nurse.

"Healer Poppy?" He wondered and the Nurse nodded. "Raped by stepfather teenage girl. Mother left them by themselves after girl told her while refusing to listen. Tom Riddle is calming her down and trying to make her understand that she is not at fault."

The Nurse nodded and entered the house, going to the loft.

"Who is it?" Corban asked.

"Minister paid for her to abort but told Healer at clinic to make her" «infértil.» Greyback growled at the knowledge. "Still pregnant."

"Good, that gives us proof of rapist's DNA."

"Minister's right-hand was her words."

"Good thing Greyback called me. Let's go, Sire. This needs to be dealt with before the Minister finds she didn't abort."

Harry nodded and followed Corban.

"Thank you. I know you don't approve of me and…"

"I went to school with my Lord." Corban argued. "He was a Mudblood to some because Professor Dumbledore didn't admit that he is the Heir of Slytherin." Harry grabbed his locket and Corban nodded, shaping their robes into cloaks before entering the Nomaj street. "Exactly. Because of this he won trust issues. Even more than before." Harry nodded sadly. "My apologies but you were the opposite that I even pictured of someone remarkably equal to him. And thank you for not telling him. You know his kind side but we all saw his Dark Side."

Harry nodded not arguing.

"How hard will this be?"

"Have you ever gone against the Portuguese Minister?"

"Police… Auror."

"Powerful?"

"The Captain."

"Head Auror." Corban offered. "Let's say that it is as bad. Has people on his side, who will defend him and the Aurors_, which are paid by the Ministry of Magic to do it,_ besides private bodyguards. He'll either try to deliver his right-hand to not get any guilt… who in trade will deliver the Minister's dirt in a silver plate." Harry hummed. "Or try to discredit us and kill us under the table." Corban offered. "We'd be better with the first but the second will make your husband really happy because if an attempt happens Ignatius Tuft'll disappear without a trace. Considering he is the son of our former Minister that isn't a good idea."

Harry nodded and they entered a telephone booth. Corban made a call for some reason.

{Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.}

{Lawyer Corban Yaxley accompanying Detective Harry on a job.}

Two square silver badges fell from the coins slot, which Corban gave one to Harry. _Detective Harry on work._

{Please pass by the security counter for the wand measure. Welcome to the Ministry of Magic.}

The booth started descending into the ground. They arrived the atrium and Corban took them for a wand measure. Harry took out his glasses and offered them blindly.

"Sir?"

"Portugal no-wands policy."

The glasses were picked, measured and returned. Harry put them on.

"Phoenix's tail core?" Harry nodded. "I don't need yours, Lawyer Yaxley. Who did something wrong?"

"Sometimes not knowing is a privilege." Corban argued and guided Harry to a lift. "On your left. A warrior on our side." He whispered quietly, barely a sound. "He nodded at me which meant he was already told by your husband."

Harry nodded barely a move and they entered all together.

"Sire, I already sent the others down." The stranger offered and Harry nodded thankfully, knowing Marvolo wouldn't accept anything but that.

**–V'sH–**

_**LV's POV**_

Voldemort looked at Palmona leaving his bedroom alone.

"The relaxers in her tea finally worked and put her to sleep." She offered.

Voldemort nodded.

"Can it be possible to tell parentage? Or do we need to babysit her until she gives birth?"

"It is too early. Maybe in two, three months." The Healer argued. "Who was the Detective?"

"My husband." Voldemort answered truthfully. "Pregnant without potions or spells." He added.

Palmona's eyes grew, obviously knowing what it meant. Then she smiled.

"I'm glad for you." Voldemort nodded in return. "Has he been being leaned magic?"

"He absorbed extra magic from my bedroom. He is Magic Sentient."

"Antonin has looked him up?"

"The initial check-up." Voldemort agreed.

"When he returns I'll look him up as well."

He nodded and stood, went towards the window and looked outside.

"Harry's mother was Portuguese, but his father wasn't."

Voldemort didn't need to turn to know that Palmona Pomfrey frowned.

"His father doesn't happen to be…"

"Blond." Voldemort agreed not looking away from the passing passers-by. "Harry knows. Before I gave him my surname he only used Harry and even his Detective office had G with a dot. Detective Harry G. That was his name on the place. Everyone called him Englishman though so it didn't really matter."

"Does he know his father personally?"

"If there is something Harry does not talk about is his family and he talks… _a lot._ Even when he doesn't remember the words in English. I've caught him mixing English, French, Portuguese, German and Latin once. He was tired after we did you know what so I didn't even amend him."

Palmona hummed.

"He was taught German at school?"

"English, French and Latin." Voldemort agreed, looking back. "So either he knew his father or his mother taught him."

The Witch nodded. Voldemort looked outside again just in time to find Harry returning.

"Is he back?" Palmona wondered when Voldemort hurried for the front door.

"Yes." Voldemort opened the door to the loft as Harry opened the bottom one. "Harry."

Harry grinned back sheepishly and run up the stairs two in two.

"Minister Tuft delivered Undercastle, which started giving all the dirts on the Minister. The Aurors were forced to arrest both."

Voldemort nodded at his eager husband as Greyback closed the bottom floor's door. Harry entered and nodded at Palmona.

"What about Miss Pearl's mother?"

"Blamed daughter of being a whore and not knowing when to stay quiet." Harry replied, losing his eagerness. "How is she?"

"Nothing that will permanently mark her physically." The Witch offered. "Do you mind sitting down? I should look you up after this amount of overexcitement."

Harry obeyed without argument.

**–V'sH–**

_**HGV's POV**_

"She like you." Marvolo looked at Harry confused, after climbing the stairs from where he'd left Poppy to leave. "Healer Poppy. She like you. Like That."

Marvolo scoffed.

"Every female and even some males at school liked me." He argued and followed Harry to the entrance of the kitchen where Harry started lunch. "Poppy was a Ravenclaw and the only one besides Jeremy who I could really call friend."

"She looked more than that."

Marvolo actually snorted, making Harry gape at him.

"Poppy's reaction when I told her exactly how you got pregnant was to tell me that she was glad for me. Because finally there was someone good enough for me to feel." Harry blushed. "Besides, I'm not Poppy's type. So_, as amusing as it is that you are jealous,_" Harry stuttered "there is no need for it. It is you. It has always been you and only you."

Harry threw his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"You are totally embarrassing." He groaned.

"And you cute." Harry huffed into his hands. "Feeling better, Miss Pearl?"

Harry raised his head to find his husband speaking with the teen girl outside the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you and I'm sorry for walking in on a private moment."

"We were just talking. Are you hungry? My husband is about to cook lunch."

"If it isn't too much of a bother."

"Where's three mouths, there's five." Harry argued and started on lunch.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I believe you are mistaken on the number meanings."

Harry grinned.

"Me, my husband and our" «Júnior,» "that makes three. Plus you and your own" «Júnior» "makes five." Harry set a hand on his own stomach.

The girl stuttered and looked at Marvolo.

"Dark Magic?" She asked.

"Pure Magic." Marvolo offered. "Several homosexual couples get pregnant through help from Healers. With me and Harry was our feeling besides the act itself that granted it."

"I didn't…"

"We aren't" «reprimindo-te.» Harry argued.

"Scolding you or reprimanding you, Harry."

Harry mock-glared at his husband.

"You were the only person I spoke in English back in Portugal, you know?"

Miss Pearl snorted and Harry grinned at it. _Good that was better._

"Go take a shower, Miss Pearl. Alexa Lestrange has sent some spare clothes for you to put on from when she was pregnant."

The girl nodded at Marvolo and entered the bathroom.

"I better set up that lunch." Harry returned to the meal, only for Marvolo to pull him for a kiss. "What was that for?"

"Being there for me even though you know how much Darkness has became part of me."

Harry huffed.

"That doesn't define you." He argued.

**–V'sH–**

Harry was finishing setting up the table when the girl left the bathroom. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Go wash your face." Marvolo ordered without looking up from the newspaper, immediately understanding Harry's reaction.

"Sir?"

"Are you ugly?" Harry demanded and the girl frowned.

"No…?"

"No. Then why are you hiding your beautiful face behind all that…"

"Makeup, cosmetics… the name is quite alike what you are used to." Marvolo supplied, passing the page. "Miss Pearl, the layer you just put doesn't show your face only hides it. My husband lived by the beach and he practically badmouthed to the women's faces if they dared going to the beach full of makeup. If you need it to feel beautiful is because you don't believe yourself beautiful, because you aren't doing it to be noticed. Men don't care if you put several lawyers or none. That doesn't make you beautiful, only hides it."

Embarrassed the teen returned to the bathroom, when she returned it had been whipped clean. Harry smiled.

"Give me a smile." Unsure she obeyed. "And that's were all your beauty lays on. A smile buys more than anything else."

Her smile then was a real one.

"Unlike what your mother taught you: you aren't beautiful, you are gorgeous." Marvolo argued closing the newspaper. "Of course you still need to put balms for the skin, but not cosmetics altogether."

"You are gay, Sir. Don't take it the wrong way, but you prefer men."

"One in particular." Marvolo supplied and Harry smiled back as he served the three plates. "I was in Slytherin I was taught how to know beauty and how to better take advantage of a situation. Your mother_ – from what I gather from the information I was supplied with –_ is jealous of you. Put you in the less noticeable robes possible. Cosmetics to make people believe that under all that it is hideous or that you have a skin conditioning that you chose to hide or need to. Your biological father most likely left a lot of debt and your stepfather was affording it, so she couldn't afford to lose it. Probably he started looking at you long before the actual wedding hence why she put you dressed like that, to call less of his attention and keep it on her. Still at the fact she felt the need to do that means that it was already doomed. She blamed you, but he was the one looking at other women. He was the one at fault. Yet, her blaming you makes her at fault as well. Makes her pampered. Used to have always her way. Probably your father's debt was to afford her eccentric lifestyle."

Harry grabbed Marvolo's shoulder, which finally stopped.

"What my husband means is: he doesn't need to be hetero to tell if you are beautiful or not." Harry supplied to the crying girl and let her seek his arms for comfort.

"My apologies if I went too far." Marvolo offered, while signaling at Harry to hug her close – Harry being quick to obey and comb his fingers through her hair as she hiccupped into his shoulder.

Miss Pearl shook her head against Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you for being truthful. Most people only tell half lies."

"I learnt when near Harry to be as truthful as I possible can." Marvolo offered. "He is not a fan of the emotional masks we British show instead of our actual feelings."

Miss Pearl chuckled and nodded at Harry as they all sat to eat.

"Still thank you, Sir."

**(TBC)**

* * *

To anyone wondering if I'm making up the Ministers:

_26th Minister Wilhelmina Tuft 1948 to 1959—Presided over a period of welcome peace and prosperity. Died in office, after eating Alihotsy-flavoured fudge (which she was allergic to)._

_27th Minister Ignatius Tuft 1959 to 1962—Son of his predecessor, who gained election based on his mother's popularity. Tried to institute a controversial and dangerous Dementor breeding programme, and was forced from his office._

_28th Minister Nobby Leach 1962 to 1968—First Muggle-born Minister for Magic. Denied having had anything to do with England's 1966 World Cup win. Left office after contracting a mysterious illness (conspiracy theories abound - Abraxas Malfoy is widely believed to have been part of the shady plot that made him leave his post prematurely)._

So all I did was create Pearl and Undercastle and show that if Harry hadn't saved her, that Ignatius Tuft would've managed to make her infertile and stayed in job a year more (which really? Dementor breeding programme?)

Next chapter: **Professor Voldemort**

~Isys

* * *

Except for the first one that I'd understand that you don't understand meaning, all the others were either immediately translated or the wording is almost exactly the same as in English version, even so here they are:

Querido – Dear

Lobisomem – Werewolf

Beco – Dead end alley

Conhecer – To meet

Corrupto – Corrupt

Infértil – Infertile

Reprimindo-te – Scolding/Reprimanding you

Júnior – Junior


	4. Chapter IV –Professor Voldemort–

**Ner words in this chapter: **2,880

* * *

"English"

'Thinking'

«Portuguese»

–Parseltongue–

{Talking on the fireplace}

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

_**Change of POV **_

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**–Professor Voldemort–**

Tuesday, 15 August 1961

**_LV's POV_**

Voldemort looked up at his eager husband as he run through the beach towards the cottage hidden by trees that Voldemort's men had located for them. It had done it's job, apparently. Harry had not even entered and already loved it. The two entered what could become their new home and Voldemort knew that he would definitely not work from home. Harry was already running around the place, meeting each corner, climbing up and down the stairs several times, entering closed doors. He was definitely in love with it.

"Should I call the State Agent?" Voldemort wondered when Harry started talking directly to his belly about where the master bedroom was in the ground floor and how it would look like.

Harry grinned back.

"It's perfect. Calm and quiet like I asked and still in a sufficient remote area to allow you to overprotect it."

Voldemort huffed.

"I do not overprotect you." He argued and Harry laughed. "I do not!" He added affronted.

Harry grinned back.

"You so do," «meu Querido.» "I give a step and you have ten Knights on my neck."

Voldemort huffed yet again. _He was not that bad._

"Only when I believe that it is required." He argued. Harry snorted and approached to hold his hand, Voldemort was redirected into the master bedroom. "It's a good room." Voldemort agreed and then Harry took him out the room, hopped the stairs two and two. There they were met into a small space with three doors, one facing the stairs and two to each side. Harry set a hand on his belly while pointing to each side door and Voldemort nodded, the possible nurseries. Finally Harry opened the door facing the stairs, it was a small corridor and another doorway without an actual door, he looked at Harry and the two entered. Only for Voldemort to understand. This was a guest bedroom in the house that didn't have private lavatory. Harry was offering it for him as the office. "Is this for me?"

"Yes." Harry agreed, letting him enter alone and releasing his hold on Voldemort's hand. Voldemort tightened his own hold on Harry's hand, before releasing him and entering his possible new office. Wasn't too big, but for small things at home it would do it's job. When Voldemort returned downstairs, Harry was sitting in a makeshift chair in a room on the left of the entry from who entered and the right from who comes from the stairs, as he looked around eagerly. Voldemort guessed this would be the living room. "So, do you believe it is good enough? Secure enough?" Harry wondered.

"I'll definitely be raising the protection around." Voldemort supplied and Harry rolled his eyes. "It is a good place that we can call a home."

Harry grinned back.

**–V'sH–**

Thursday, 17 August 1961

**_HGV's POV_**

Harry knocked on the door as his actual guard stayed by the side confused. _Harry hadn't told his husband he was going to leave, yet as soon as the Knight had seen Harry stride through the Ministry of Magic he had immediately found a way to accompany him._ The door opened and a group of men stared back confused.

"School Board?" Harry asked and the group nodded. "Pleasure, my name is Harry and I'm a Detective." He offered while showing his badge saying _Detective Harry on a case_.

"Pleasure, Mr Harry, in what can we help whatever case you are dealing with?"

"A mistreated child is introduced to magic by Teacher…" Harry glanced back at his guard. "Onebeedoor?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

_«Certo…»_ "Professor Humbledoor." Harry agreed towards the School Board Members that smiled amused for some reason. "Which takes the Nomaj Orphanage Matron's words that the boy is pure evil over the fact that she says this because he has natural outbursts of magic. Afterwards after the boy admits on a family trait, which Professor Humbledoor knows" «perfeitamente» "has to be passed through" «ADN…»

"DNA." The guard offered.

"He claims on public records that the boy is a Nomajborn." Harry looked back to ask if he'd said it right, but the guard nodded. "Child graduates with top grades except for" «Transfiguração» "where he had average by Professor, top grade on exams and got the in between on final grade."

"This Young Wizard should have come directly to us."

"You didn't listen." Harry argued. "He proposed for work at school for Defense but was refused for immaturity so he left country on the hopes of learning more. Where he met me eventually." A chair was offered and Harry entered, sitting. The Knight following him to the doorway. "He returned to the UK a year later, where even though grades didn't get anything better but a clerker job at Dark Core alley."

"Knockturn Alley."

Harry nodded thankfully.

"After a decade I decided it was time to come directly to the source."

"Which family is your friend a bloodline to?"

The Knight raised an eyebrow, as if asking for permission and Harry nodded.

"He is the Lord of Peverell and Slytherin. While his husband is before you holding Peverell's Family Ring and Slytherin's Family Locket and pregnant with the Lord's Heir."

The School Board Members choked and finally understood why Harry hadn't come alone. Harry showed his ring and necklace for proof of family legacy.

"From what I read in English Laws what Professor Humbledoor did is illegal."

"Then bring this to the Wizengamot, let them deal with it."

"Professor Humbledoor is a national hero. All I'm asking is the right for a fair… hiring? That's the word right?"

"A fair chance at the possibility of being hired." The Guard offered as the School Board Members spoke with each other in hushed tones. "Sire, did you bring our Lord's curriculum?"

Harry took it out and the Board Members nodded thankfully, taking it and looking through it. Harry frowned when suddenly Hedwig run inside the room and jumped into his lap. He looked up to find his Guard already at ready just before a group of people tried to storm inside and strike the shivering pet. Harry raised a protection wall while the Knight did his best at keeping them out the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the School Board Members demanded.

"That freak of nature just stormed inside the building and…"

"SHE'S MY FAMILIAR!" Harry snapped. "YOU JUST TRIED TO MURDER AN INOCENTE PET BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE HER LOOKS!"

Before Harry could speak further he found Jeremiah, Corban and Antonin running inside the room. Antonin approached and checked Harry immediately.

"Did the Animal Control just try to kill a Familiar, Marcelius?" Jeremiah asked the Guard, which nodded. "Just you wait until Newt Scamander gets a hold of you." He added with a snarl at the attackers, before forcing them out.

"I take it you all know Lord Peverell-Slytherin?"

Corban and Antonin looked back at Harry and then at the men.

"We went to Hogwarts together." Corban agreed. "Antonin, how is our Sire's magic levels?"

"Luckily our Lord shared his magic this morning." Antonin offered as Harry blushed at the overprotectiveness. "You can return your magic inside, Sire."

Shyly, Harry returned it inside. One of the School Board Members gave Corban a scroll. The Knight looked at Harry and then opened the parchment to read it. Finally he picked a quill and started filling whatever blanks that were missing. When he was done, he returned the scroll.

"Lord Voldemort…?" the School Board Member asked as he read the parchment.

"Lord Slytherin changed names and outside exterior from his Muggle father's name to Lord Voldemort when he wed his husband. Even if his mother was a Gaunt, all people could hear and see was the Muggle." The guard, Marcelius, explained.

The School Board Members looked at Harry.

"Harry Voldemort?" They asked and Harry nodded. "We'll need your paperwork or _– at the least –_ your full name, birthday and parents' names."

Harry opened his mouth but then remembered the issue it had been when he was a child and he had to be sent away for his own safety.

"Horace Jeremiah Voldemort, born 31st of July 1930. I got magically married when I was 19-year-old, so no papers of wedding." The School Board Members nodded and hurried to write it down. "My father and my mother were forced to send me away to keep me away from whoever that were after them, both dying around not long after that. So no, Sir, I cannot tell you their names because I was too young to remember nor do I have any papers except for the ones that were created so I could enter school… Nomaj papers that have no legal claims in the Magical… Wizardry World."

Corban, Antonin and Marcelius stayed emotionless, which was strange because Harry knew that they knew who his grandpa was. _They had to._ Still they did not give any insinuation that they knew. Eventually, with Hedwig in his arms and Marvolo's contract in Corban's pocket, Harry was escorted out the building by the trio.

"My husband sent you?"

"Greyback used your Familiar to warn us since he cannot enter the building."

Harry hummed. Greyback was in the dead end alley besides the telephone booth when they arrived outside.

"Next time warn, Darkest Lord's Mate. We can not care for you if you are dead." The Werewolf snapped.

"I'm not used to require a babysitter." Harry practically growled at the Werewolf.

"You are in our land now, things work differently. Principally when you get pupped and need someone to do the magic for you or you'll overuse yourself and kill both yourself and pup."

"Greyback!" Corban snarled and took hold of Harry as he started to flip.

"I hurt" «Júnior?»

"Let's get you home so our Lord can help restore your Magical Core levels, shall we?" Corban offered and Harry nodded as he held Hedwig tighter against his belly.

Harry was given a warning tightening from Corban, before he was side-apparated. Marvolo was by the front porch and let a crying Harry run into his arms.

"Did something happen?"

"Animal control striked at Sire's Familiar. Jeremiah is bringing them to justice for it, but they managed to bypass Marcelius Mulciber so Sire had to protect the two of them and Greyback worried him that he'll lose yours future Heir for lack of magic in his own Magical Core."

Marvolo hummed.

"I will deal with your brother's Alpha later. And after I calm Harry down I want to know where was he and why was he so unprotected."

Harry blushed through hiccups, but a look up at his husband told him that there was no going around it.

"It was my fault. I didn't warn any of them. The Knight Marcelius saw me and out of his own will followed me and watched over me to the best of his capabilities."

Marvolo huffed before magic surrounded Harry, which gasped and_, before he knew it,_ everything had turned black.

**–V'sH–**

Thursday, 17 August 1961

**_LV's POV_**

Voldemort returned from leaving Harry in bed in the master bedroom, Antonin stood from the chair in the living room and Voldemort nodded in consent. The Healer went down the corridor to go to the Master Bedroom and Voldemort turned towards Corban, which was setting up several scrolls on the dining table in the dining room which was also kitchen on one side of the room.

"Which case was Harry working on this time?"

"Yours, my Lord."

Voldemort accepted the scroll and read it to find the Defence Against Dark Arts Professor contract for one _T. M. Voldemort née Riddle, Lord of Slytherin Family and of Peverell Family and owner of a quarter of Hogwarts_.

"Harry was working on my contract?"

"And he managed so, Sir." Another contract was offered, this one to allow the family of Professor Slytherin, a Lord Horace Jeremiah Voldemort, at Hogwarts with his foreigner familiar and future child. "He told them his parents were the one who sent him away… my Lord… I believe that he is the grandson and not the son of Grindelwald like you previously told us."

Voldemort frowned.

"And what would the G in his name stand for?"

"Gellert." Antonin offered as he returned. "Both Sire and your Heir is out of danger. The Familiar doesn't leave his side and keeps hiding his belly though."

"It could tell that he is pregnant long before he could. I believe that it is doing an usual thing for it's species by protecting the unborn child."

Antonin nodded.

"What about Miss Pearl when you move into Hogwarts?"

Voldemort looked at the female cleaning the kitchen by hand on the other side of the room.

"We find her a place until the parental test can be done and then we find her a suitable husband who will care for her and her bastard."

Corban looked at her and then back to the paperwork.

"She can stay at my place. My mother will help her deal with the abuse."

Voldemort hummed.

"Warn Miss Eva Yaxley that Harry taught Miss Pearl that cosmetics only hide the beauty and it really lies on a smile."

Corban frowned and looked back at the barely out of Hogwarts teenager.

"Miss Pearl." The female looked back from the mopping the living room. "Show me your smile."

Embarrassed the Young Witch obeyed.

"Was Harry wrong?" Voldemort asked amused as the female approached shyly, but within Voldemort's shadow. Seeking his refuse.

"No. She does have the smile for it, but lacks the confidence and style."

The teenage girl looked back at Voldemort confused.

"Lawyer Yaxley's mother used to be a wench. If someone understands about how a woman walks and shows the best of herself is him."

"Without mandatory turning the female into a sexual toy." Corban added and the teen nodded shyly. "Yes, you definitely lack self-esteem."

"Do you blame her?" Antonin reprimanded him. "All things considered…"

Before Corban could interrupt him, Voldemort silenced both of them.

"What Corban means is that besides the smile you need to believe in yourself. Most females use the cosmetics like my husband said, but not just to hide, to help them feel better with themselves."

"Like an actor." She offered shyly.

Voldemort nodded and undid the silence spell, both immediately bowing in apology.

"Miss Eva Yaxley will help you gather that self-esteem that Corban mentioned that you need. In a week I have to move to Hogwarts and you'd be defenceless in here by yourself and unlike with my husband I cannot put you as family to follow me to school grounds."

The female nodded accepting it.

"Yes, Sir."

Voldemort returned towards the paperwork to find a legal claim for Voldemort's features' change. As in a side-effect to a ritual during his travels. Voldemort looked up at Corban and then back at it. _Wasn't too far from the truth._

"My apologies for the question, but how old were you when your stepfather started?"

"15, Sir."

Voldemort nodded at Corban, which hurried out.

"See if it can be proved, Antonin, Corban will need it for the stationary rape accusation that he is about to add to the case."

Antonin nodded and directed the shy teenage girl upstairs into her bedroom. Voldemort glared at the amount of scrolls and seven books that he had to read. _The issue with being hired so late was that the class's books had already been picked and He had to make due with whatever the Ministry had believed to be good enough._ He sat down to start when Greyback let Miss Yaxley inside.

"Miss Pearl is upstairs in her bedroom being checked by Antonin Dolohov to see if it can be proved when she lost her first-time and to whom." He offered, signalling the stairs.

"Corban mentioned that she sees you as a protector." The former whore wondered as she approached.

"My husband was the one who freed her from the abuse. He is the Detective. She is seeing me as a continuation of my husband's safety cocoon."

"Then it is better that you introduce me. Better not break the cocoon."

Voldemort signalled a comfy chair, to which the former whore nodded thankfully. _He still remembered his first-year at Hogwarts when suddenly Corban entered into a frantic because one of the John's had left his mother barely a shadow. A Werewolf and Corban's younger brother's biological father. Greyback had killed the Alpha of the time to be able to become the Alpha and then had made the abuser pay to prove to the others of the Pack that he meant business and that he wouldn't tolerate those types of behaviour. After both deaths, the three had been welcomed into the Pack._ Miss Yaxley sat down carefully, mindful of her own scars in her lower parts, before the two waited for the lass to be ready.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **Hogwarts**

~Isys

* * *

Meu Querido – My Dear

Certo – Right

Perfeitamente – Perfectly

ADN – DNA

Transfiguração – Transfiguration

Júnior – Junior


	5. Chapter V –Hogwarts–

**Ner words in this chapter: **2,922

* * *

"English"

'Thinking'

«Portuguese»

–Parseltongue–

{Talking on the fireplace}

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

_**Change of POV **_

* * *

**Chapter V**

**–Hogwarts–**

Thursday, 31 August 1961

**_LV's POV_**

Harry and Voldemort entered the castle hand-in-hand._ Voldemort could tell that Harry was uncertain about this but was still doing his best for Voldemort's sake._

"Professor and Lord Voldemort?" The Caretaker Apollyon Pringle hurried to come meet them.

"Yes, Professor Dippet asked for us to come a day earlier." Voldemort agreed, not once releasing Harry's free hand, while his husband held Hedwig close to his chest with the other arm. "Has any of the other Professors already arrived?"

The old Caretaker shook his head and guided them to the Headmaster's office. Professor Dippet was inside arguing with Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor and his husband Lord Voldemort, Headmaster."

The two Professors stopped arguing and finally looked back at the Caretaker's introduction.

"Thank you, Apollyon." Professor Dippet agreed and the other left. "My apologies for making you two come a day earlier, Tom."

Voldemort shook his head.

"There is no problem. This way my husband can get used to the location without the students getting in the way."

Harry blushed and tried to free his hand, but Voldemort held it tighter.

"That is true." Several portraits of old Headmasters agreed.

"What was the reason I needed to come earlier though?"

"Professor Humbledoor is arguing the veracity of the Family claim." Harry suddenly offered and Voldemort hummed and turned towards one of the oldest portraits. «O que estás a fazer…?» his husband started arguing which Voldemort supposed he meant to saw what Voldemort was doing instead but slipped into his hometongue instead.

_Well… two could play that game._ Voldemort set Harry facing the portrait.

–Lord Slytherin, this is my husband Harry. He wears both of my Family Jewelleries and is pregnant without outside help.–

Salazar Slytherin's portrait beckoned Harry to come closer. Shyly, Harry obeyed.

"My Heir has remarkable taste. Thou look astonishing and thy pregnancy makes thy skin glow."

Harry bowed his head at once.

"Sir, with your permission me and my husband would like to name" «Júnior» "after you."

Finally it clicked to Voldemort why Harry insisted on calling the baby Junior. Because Voldemort had named himself Salazar Voldemort.

–I like him.– Voldemort smirked at Salazar Slytherin's portrait's approval. "Is this proof enough for thy, Ginger?" Salazar Slytherin's portrait asked. "And yes, I'd be deeply honoured to have my newest Heir to be named after me."

Harry nodded thankfully while Voldemort watched Professor Dumbledore being forced to swallow his retort. Harry looked back at Professor Dumbledore and then again at Voldemort. Voldemort could tell that something was odd for Harry.

"As an owner of a quarter of Hogwarts every school paperwork, hirement and anything else has to go through you." Professor Dippet put in. "Which means that I have several paperwork you need to look over. Including the Perfects and Head Boys and Girls that I chose."

Voldemort looked at a narrowed-eyed Professor Dumbledore and then approached the Headmaster. He sat Harry down and only then he started reading the scrolls still on his feet.

**–V'sH–**

_**HGV's POV**_

Harry accepted the tea from the Headmaster as Marvolo looked over each scroll that had been already set up for him.

"My apologies about Albus, after arresting Grindelwald he has let the power go over his head and sees Dark Lords everywhere." The old man offered and Marvolo smirked while Professor Humbledoor choked in outrage. "Horace, our Potions Professor, is going to love you."

"Whatever for?"

"I was one of his handpicked students. He was furious that I never got a better job than a clerker at Borgins and Burkes while in England." Marvolo explained. "He'll love to meet my husband. Finally someone there to break my walls."

The Headmaster laughed and set a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Poppy Pomfrey told me that she and Antonin Dolohov are the ones following your pregnancy." Harry nodded. "What about_, after tea,_ Apollyon Pringle guide you to the Infirmary's wing? Tom will stay here a while and this way you'll be with someone you already know. Cassandra Zabini and Guinevere Malfoy are at the moment updating the DADA's quarters for you two to handle a family of three_ or more_." The man adding the last two words with a wink, that made Harry blush.

Shyly Harry looked up at Marvolo, which nodded back. He finished his tea and set the teacup down, before he stood with Hedwig against his belly and leaned on his tiptoes to kiss his husband on the mouth, only then did he leave.

"Lord Voldemort, wait." Harry glanced back as the Ginger followed him. "There's no need to call Apollyon, I'll accompany you."

Harry hummed but didn't argue. If he thought the man wanted to talk he was wrong though, the journey was quiet except for the occasional warning of a fake step.

"Anything you wanted to talk with me?" Harry wondered by the door of the Infirmary's wing.

"Tom is a manipulative young…"

"A man without potions or spells cannot get pregnant without both parents to love each other unconditionally." Harry interrupted him. "My pregnancy is more proof than anything you can try to tell me."

He turned around and entered. Healer Poppy was setting up several hospital mattresses and looked back with a narrowed look before she smiled at realizing who it was.

"You two came a day earlier as well then?"

Harry nodded and released Hedwig which run around.

"Paperwork as owner of the school." He offered. "Headmaster sent me to you to don't be locked in the office."

Poppy nodded.

"Have you been given a tour?"

Harry shook his head only for his stomach to growl. He turned deep red while the woman chuckled.

"What about the kitchen?"

"The kitchen isn't working today yet. Let's go to Hogsmeade. The town over the hill."

Harry accepted and the two left with a flying Hedwig after them. They entered a carriage guided by Thestrals and rode away from the castle.

"My husband didn't happen to tell you about my…?"

"Jealously?" She offered and Harry hid his face in his hands. "I'd probably feel the same. New country. Lots of people know and have intimacy with my supposed husband. I'd be jealous myself."

Harry nodded thankfully as they arrived the front doors. They left the school and immediately a Knight apparated besides them. He looked around confused and_, when he realized he was before Harry without Marvolo,_ bowed his head back. The Healer smiled amused at Marvolo's overprotectiveness. _Since the attack on Hedwig, anytime Harry left a warded location without his presence a free Knight would feel the pull. It was embarrassing._

"Are we heading anywhere in special, Sire? Do we require more guards?"

"Lunch, Albrecht." Healer Poppy offered.

"I'm forbidden from entering the Three Broomsticks." The Knight Albrecht offered. "But Hog's Head Inn has great meals."

"And full of Creatures." The woman argued.

"Grey Area." Albrecht explained towards Harry.

"Grey Area it is." Harry agreed and the woman looked back confused. "In Portugal we don't condemn someone for being Light or Dark. And if Aurors did the person would come to me. Detective anti-that."

Surprised, she nodded and they walked to the other side of the town. Greyback left an Inn at the end of a side-alley and nodded back as Hedwig flew towards him to the best that her two duck-wings permitted.

"Hedwig." Greyback agreed at the hyperactive demanding his attention Gambuzino and then nodded back at Harry. "Ab made stew today. I told him a male pregnant was coming for lunch when I heard you talking. He is setting up a table to have as minimum extra magic as possible."

Harry nodded thankfully and they entered the Inn. A mid-aged ginger was setting up a table, washing it almost to pristine.

"Hello, I'm Detective Harry Voldemort. My husband is the new Defense Professor, Lord of Slytherin and owner of a quarter of the school."

The innkeeper smiled.

"Innkeeper Ab. You were the one who arrested the Minister of Magic, right?"

Harry nodded and went to sat down when the older nodded that he could've.

"He delivered himself easily." He argued. "More talk and more self-crime."

"The more he talked the more he incriminated himself." Albrecht offered and Harry nodded thankfully for the translation of what he meant to say.

Ab went to the back and returned with four bowls, he set them down before each seat as they sat down.

"Anything to drink?"

"Glass of red wine." Healer Poppy asked.

"A jar with four glasses." Albrecht offered.

"Three and an orange juice." Harry amended.

"Fresh orange?" Ab asked and Harry nodded. "I'll set them up right away."

Harry was about to pick his spoon when the front door opened and a group of Aurors walked inside. He shared a look with the Knight and Werewolf.

"Let me guess: Rookies?" Ab asked as he set up the drinks.

"Newbie/freshmen." Greyback explained quietly.

Harry frowned at the way they looked around, looking obviously for something to pick on. He stood, knowing he was_ (in their point of view)_ the most legal one on the location.

"This is a Grey Area. Everything_ – except the Unforgivables and actual killing –_ is allowed inside. You pull someone outside by force and Magic strikes. You arrest someone and they walk free with an indemnization. Paid most likely from your own pocket."

"Shut up, Outsider."

Harry smiled amused. _He'd always be an outsider._

"Nomajborn," «correcto?» "You are one to call me **_Outsider_**! Magical World is not Nomaj one."

"Wizardry World." Headmaster offered behind the Aurors as he entered with Marvolo and Professor Humbledoor. "Savage and Williamson, if I recall correctly." Both Aurors nodded at the Headmaster in respect. "This is a Grey Area. A safe heaven for everyone that the law unjustly sees as the enemy because of the way the Muggles sees the world in Good and Bad, which the Ministry of Magic and my fellow colleague Albus try to bring into our world for the Muggleborns' better accommodation by confounding it with Magical Core's natural colours."

The two Aurors bowed their heads at the Headmaster and left. Harry accepted his juice from Ab as the other three joined their table. Albrecht moving to accommodate space for Marvolo by Harry's side as the two sat down.

"Ab, where can someone buy a Grey Area diploma? Harry wants one for his future Detective office."

"It takes half a year with the Minister of Magic's seal of approval, besides the needing of an actual address for the diploma. With your husband facing the previous one I don't believe that it'll be that easy."

Marvolo hummed and grabbed the spoon, giving Harry. Harry blushed and started eating his stew.

"We have time. For at the least a year to come I don't want Harry very active."

Ab smiled and set the menu list before the Headmaster.

"If a hour meeting is required I have the room up in the WC staircase."

"And is close to the school." Headmaster agreed.

Marvolo nodded as he obviously thought on the matter. Harry finished his stew while Marvolo asked for a steak. Ab returned with each the professors' meals, Marvolo took the bowl from the plate and set half his steak, rice and salad on the small plate. Harry accepted it and ate, ignoring the confused looks.

"From where Harry comes from they eat thee big meals, including breakfast. Once at a party we started the entries at midday and finished desert at 4pm."

"In our defense it was entries, soup, fish, meat and then desert." Harry argued and for some reason everyone in the Inn stared back. "Did I say anything wrong?"

Marvolo chuckled.

"Do not worry, just finish your meal."

Shyly, Harry obeyed as Ab hurried away and then returned with a parchment with the list of deserts he had. Harry only turned redder at the fact that the innkeeper had just wrote it down because of him.

**–V'sH–**

_**LV's POV**_

Voldemort introduced Harry to the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom and let him enter alone and magic test the room. _It always fascinated him how Harry saw magic as if a living being with actual colours and feelings._ Eventually Harry stopped before a student table and set a hand over it as he closed his eyes. Only for a house elf to pop in and Harry to lose control of his Magical Core. Voldemort stepped inside and restrained his husband, which looked apologetically back.

"Stop it." Voldemort ordered the house elf when it started grounding itself. "What were you doing to fully lose yourself?" He added towards his husband.

"That's yours." Harry offered shyly, pointing at the student table.

Voldemort scoffed and pulled the younger into a kiss.

"You don't require to show off to me. You already got me locked." He reprimanded his shy husband.

"I wasn't… I… it just called me to it. Like you always do."

The older smirked amused and nodded, before he finally conceded the presence of the whimpering house elf.

"What is it that you want?"

"Small dinner prepared in Professor's quarters are."

Voldemort nodded.

"We will be there in no time. No alcohol for Harry."

The house elf nodded and popped away.

"Did I mess with anything?" Harry asked, looking around.

"You are the Detective. Figure it out."

Harry snorted, closed his eyes and for the first-time since they actually met he showed off his ability to feel magic. _Even when Voldemort taught Harry how to control himself, the younger never showed off. It just was not like him. Yet he was doing it as a taunt at Voldemort for teasing him for loosing control._ Voldemort had trouble holding back his lust when he felt his husband warm magic caressing him, just before it left him like a tease of something more. _If he was any less of the man that he was he would've stepped forward in the hope of following the warmth._

A small smirk showed on Harry's lips_, the young bastard,_ and then finally a small glass on the floor by the side started shinning.

"Found it." Harry claimed, looking back smugly. "I didn't even need to _«show off»_."

Voldemort rolled his eyes amused, allowing it. He stepped forward and pulled Harry's face up into a massive kiss, only to be kiss-blocked.

"You are becoming too good at manipulating me, my Harry."

"All I want is your love." Harry argued playfully, holding back from the lips by inches.

"It is already yours." Voldemort promised, using Magic Words while knowing that Harry would be able to see it in them.

Harry smiled shyly back and finally let Voldemort kiss him. It was then that they were walked on. Both glared at the classroom's door to find Professor Slughorn there obviously amused.

"My apologies, Tom, Poppy gave me a list of potions for your husband and I just finished the first set that I was told it was mandatory that he started on tonight."

Voldemort stepped back.

"Harry, this is Professor Horace Slughorn. He teaches Potions and is the Slytherin's Head of House. He took me under his wing when I was a student, backing me up more times than I can count." Harry bowed his head respectfully. "Professor, this is my husband Harry Voldemort."

"French father?"

"And German mother." Harry agreed. "Yet I was raised in Portugal. I'm from everywhere, yet from nowhere."

"Well… in one place you know you belong to." Harry and Voldemort raised an eyebrow as Slughorn followed them into the private quarters. "You belong with Tom here." Slughorn explained_, while signalling at the two walking hand-in-hand._

Harry blushed, but didn't take his hand away to Voldemort's surprise.

"And he belongs with me." He agreed.

Voldemort tightened his hold on Harry's hand in reaction to Harry's comment, which smiled back. The three sat down by a table and Professor Slughorn set a flask before Harry as the table was set up for dinner.

"How many? What does it do? How are they meant to be taken?" Voldemort asked as Harry looked at the potion apprehensively.

"This one is an extra vitamins, iron and stuff. The foetus usually go for the bearer's to sustain themselves. It's more of a precaution than mandatory. With his meals at breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Voldemort nodded at Harry, that made a disgusted face and swallowed it in one go.

"Harry's Potions Professor hated him. In consequence Harry can not perform them_, even though he is a great cook,_ or does he take them if he can take Muggle pills instead."

Professor Slughorn hummed.

"I promise that in my free times I will help you look over it. In a male pregnancy there is so much that Muggle medicine can do."

Blushing, Harry lowered his head to hide his face.

"Harry can be very shy sometimes." Voldemort agreed, which only made Harry stutter and try to hide himself even more.

«Está calado.»

"And other times can't remember that he isn't speaking in English at all." Voldemort added, which made Slughorn laugh as Harry swore loudly in a mixture of Portuguese, French, German and Latin.

(TBC)

* * *

To anyone wondering about Harry's eating habits. I'm talking from experience. Actually in Portugal if you skip a meal like lunch or dinner for just a bread or something it is considered like you aren't taking good care of yourself and that you are most likely ill _*has heard this too many times*_

Next chapter: **Meeting Grandpa**

~Isys

* * *

O que estás a fazer…? – What are you doing…?

Correcto? – Correct? _(or can also be: Right?)_

Está calado. – Shut up.


	6. Chapter VI –Meeting Grandpa–

**Ner words in this chapter: **2,471

* * *

"English"

'Thinking'

«Portuguese»

/German\

–Parseltongue–

{Talking on the fireplace}

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

_**Change of POV **_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**–Meeting Grandpa–**

Friday, 1 September 1961

**_HGV's POV_**

Harry looked up from the laws he was studying towards the entering Professor Humbledoor.

"My husband has already headed to the Headmaster's office for the lasts dots." Harry argued.

"I wanted to speak with you."

"Why?" Harry wondered. "You do not look like someone who needs a Detective."

A locket was shown before thrown at Harry, who caught it easily. Harry looked at the Peverell's crest on the front, before opening it.

"Her name was Ariana." Harry hummed as he stared at the ginger green-eyed Witch smiling back in the picture. "Gellert Grindelwald's daughter."

Harry closed the locket, hiding the picture of his mother and threw it back at the other.

"If you want to know if she was yours, then all you need is to ask yourself what your magic tells you."

"Gellert never…"

"Why would've he?" Harry argued with a harsh laugh. "You two broke up before he realized, correct? Then_, by all means,_ you had no right on the child. She is a bastard."

Harry returned his attention to the laws book.

"Why does my magic guide me to you?"

"I don't know… have you slept with and then left someone else to feed for him/herself?"

"No."

"Then grow a brain, Sire."

Harry ignored the Professor, but the image of his mother kept him from reading past the very same line over and over. When he looked up to storm at the Professor, he found Marvolo having returned.

"Is something wrong, my Harry?"

"Professor Humbledoor visited me. Can't study since then."

Marvolo sighed and approached, sat back on his heels and set a hand on Harry's forehead. Harry closed his eyes and let his husband's entrance, who immediately dealt with the magic block that Harry's emotions created.

"Why does he leave you this stressed out?"

"It's not him. It's my past… before Portugal."

Marvolo hummed and Harry opened his eyes at feeling the other's lips on his.

"Because your parents sent you away?"

"Aurors killed my parents before my eyes and tried to kill me as well." Harry argued. "My own father's magic acted up and sent me away before it dried out."

"Was he like you?"

"I believe so." Harry agreed. "I was barely old enough to enter primary school and until you I never learnt how to use my full potential as my tutors didn't know that I had it and that it needed to be properly taught."

Marvolo sighed.

"I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again." He promised, before standing. "Come, the students are just about to arrive."

Harry looked at the window only for his eyes to grow at the dark sky.

"I lost a whole afternoon? But you had just left!"

Marvolo helped Harry on his feet, before straightening Harry's simple robe over his clothes.

"As I said: I will deal with my fellow colleague to leave you alone."

Shyly, Harry accepted the hand and the two descended all the way to the Great Hall where several Professors were already inside, as well as Poppy Pomfrey. They bypassed the four tables and went all the way to the head table, where the others were standing behind the table and talking between themselves. Several looked at Marvolo when they entered because of his looks, but the man didn't even vacillate and walked all the way to Poppy, whom smiled back only to immediately frown.

"Something happened?"

"Professor Dumbledore took advantage I was at the Headmaster's office finishing signing up paperwork to go bother my husband." Marvolo answered.

Poppy's eyes narrowed.

"When you lean magic…?"

"He blacks out." Marvolo agreed.

"I'll go fetch a potion for now so he lasts until the mandatory curfew." The Healer offered.

"Thank you, Poppy."

The woman nodded and hurried out the Great Hall.

"You must be the new Defence's Professor: Professor Voldemort." A small man put in as he approached.

"Indeed I am, Filius. Although you know me by another name: Tom Riddle."

The short man_ – Filius –_'s eyes grew and then he chuckled.

"I'd say you haven't changed one bit, but I'd be lying through my teeth."

Harry laughed as Marvolo smirked.

"And this is my pregnant husband: Harry Voldemort."

"And Hedwig." Harry added when the Gambuzino chirped in indignation at being ignored.

"That is a strange specimen." A mid-60s man approached as he inspected Harry's Familiar suddenly hiding behind Marvolo's legs.

"Magical Creature."

"It is origin from the country where Harry was raised. They are invisible to Muggles_, yet apparently in Portugal,_ they try to hunt them down as a practice of a boy's coming off age." Marvolo offered. "Harry, this is Professor Silvanus Kettleburn. My former Care of Magical Creatures class' Professor. Professor, this is my husband Harry Voldemort."

Harry shook the offered hand with his left hand, since Marvolo was still holding his right one.

"Pleasure. I'll be looking forward to find all that you know on this… Gamusine."

Harry smiled amused, but nodded.

"We'll start on how to actually pronounce the Creature' name." He agreed.

"You are one to speak of someone's pronunciation." Marvolo reprimanded and Harry scoffed.

"Excuse me if in English class we are taught the American version instead of the strict with a stick up my ass British version." Marvolo grabbed Harry's hand tighter in warning. "You wedded me," «Marido.»

Marvolo scoffed, while the others chuckled.

**–V'sH–**

A 3 meters and half tall man entered the Great Hall and immediately all the Professors stopped talking and moved into their respective chairs in the head table. Harry was sat between Marvolo and a free chair. The students started entering orderly and moving towards the four tables facing their table.

"Facing us from left to right: the Slytherin House table, the Ravenclaw House table, the Hufflepuff House table and the Gryffindor House table." Marvolo offered as students separated throughout the four houses in a certain order. "Slytherin is green and silver and snake symbol, Ravenclaw is blue and copper and an eagle symbol, Hufflepuff is yellow and black and a badger symbol and_, finally,_ Gryffindor is scarlet and gold and a lion symbol."

Poppy entered and bypassed the student tables, before joining Harry and gave him a flask. Without argument, Harry drank it while Hedwig jumped up into his lap.

Eventually Professor Humbledoor entered with a group of 11-year-old students.

"First-years about to be sorted into their respective houses." Marvolo whispered back as a translation.

Harry nodded as the group arrived the front of the head table, let a hat gave it's song and then sorted each student into the four houses. As Professor Humbledoor went to store the hat and stool, the Headmaster stood from his headmaster's chair.

"Welcome first and foremost to our new first-years who are just about to be introduced into a world where they can learn how to control their magic. Welcome as well to all the others who returned to a new year in the hopes of getting one year smarter. And third_, but not least,_ welcome to the Lord of Slytherin and bloodline to Salazar Slytherin himself." Harry scoffed at the fact that the Headmaster felt the need to mention it. "Lord Slytherin will be our new Defence Against Dark Arts' teacher: Professor Voldemort." The four tables applauded to Marvolo, which stood _(never once releasing Harry's hand)_, nodded his head once and sat back down. Harry could tell that when they realized that it was Marvolo that several students turned pale. "And now let's start the meal before your Head of Houses bother you with the mandatory rules that each of you has to follow while at Hogwarts."

Professor Dippet sat down again and the tables filled up with house elf-made dinner. Marvolo finally released Harry and picked a bowl and filled with soup, only to give Harry and then served himself of the same.

Didn't take long for Harry's magic to start to be overwhelmed with the students' thoughts and gossip.

_{Look at that tanned Wizard besides Professor Voldemort.} – {I know, right?} – {Definitely must be wishing to have sat somewhere else.} – {Wouldn't you? Just look at that face!} – {Face? You call that a face? Where are the lips? The nose!?}_

Harry's eyes narrowed, he turned towards Marvolo, which looked back confused, and grabbed his cheek, pulling him into a kiss. The gossip overwhelming Harry immediately went quiet as a massive hold of breath was heard in the whole room. Only the reminder of where they were made Marvolo allow Harry to move back.

"Finish your soup, Husband." Marvolo agreed loud enough to be heard in the whole hall.

Harry picked his spoon again and could feel Marvolo's restraining magic around him as he kept the overwhelming magic of the decontrolled students from touching him again.

"I won't apologize." He whispered behind the spoon.

"I know. I should have realized that their decontrolled magic would've be too much for you to handle." Marvolo agreed. "Were they insulting you?"

"Only your features." Harry argued.

Marvolo hummed.

"If they bother you when I'm not there, warn me."

Harry scoffed but didn't argue.

**–V'sH–**

Saturday, 2 September 1961

**_LV's POV_**

Voldemort woke up to realize it was the middle of the night, he looked for his husband but he wasn't in bed. He stood and walked into the office where a frantic Harry was walking from one side to the other and biting his bottom lip.

"What is it?"

"I want a cake."

Voldemort frowned.

"_Very well…_ I'll warn the house elves…"

"A Portuguese" «especialidade.» Harry argued.

Voldemort only frowned harder, only to then it click.

"Are you with food wishes?" Harry whined and Voldemort understood that Harry was trying to restrain his wish for that exact food. "Very well. What's the name and where exactly is it sold? The one you want."

Harry looked back hopefully.

/Dankeschön.\

Voldemort returned inside the bedroom to go change, just knowing that Harry wouldn't stop until he had the cake. After getting the coordinates and cake's name _(in Latin for some reason)_, he left to Portugal. Voldemort entered the closed bakery, looked for the cake _(thankfully finding one that hadn't been sold the day before)_ and then returned to Hogwarts with the cake. Harry was crying when he arrived, a hand on his starting to show lump.

"Here it is." Voldemort offered as a house elf popped in to set it up for Voldemort's over-emotional husband.

"I'm fat! You want me FAT!"

Voldemort groaned.

"You are not fat. You are pregnant. I don't want you fat, I want you exactly as you are and either way you always will be perfect to me."

Immediately Harry's anger turned into a massive crying attack. _This would be a loooong night…_

There was a knock on the office's door and Voldemort opened the door, to find Palmona with a night robe over her nightgown. She looked at Harry's crying mess but throwing objects at Voldemort and then approached the pregnant male, easily subsiding him.

"The house elves told you?" Voldemort asked after cleaning the mess while the Creatures took Harry's cake into the kitchen so it wouldn't rot away.

"Yes." The Healer agreed as she returned from the bedroom and went to check Voldemort to see if he'd been hurt, Harry deep asleep. "Sleepwalking."

Voldemort's eyes grew and then he groaned.

"He looked awake. He talked, asked for things, got mad, cried…"

"We drugged his magic with a potion earlier to make him last longer until you could lend magic. When you finally leaned magic, it was most likely too much."

He nodded as Palmona finished with the healing.

"I'll be more careful from now on." He agreed. "Thank you for coming. I'm going to try to sleep a couple more hours."

"If he asked for sweets during his sleepwalking is most likely because his body is needing sugar."

Voldemort nodded again and Palmona left his private quarters. He moved into the bedroom to find Harry opening one eye and looking back drowsily, not really seeing without his glasses.

"WC?" His husband asked sleepily.

Voldemort scoffed and joined the younger male.

"Yes." He lied.

_Harry didn't need to know until morning of what happened._

**–V'sH–**

_**HGV's POV**_

Harry looked at the cake slice being served to him and then at Marvolo by his side, wide-eyed.

«Mas que…?»

"Your favourite, correct?" Marvolo asked, before adding: "Eat."

Harry looked at it and then up at his husband.

"Last night when you got up…?"

"You had a somnambulism attack and made me go get it for you." Marvolo agreed amused.

Harry turned red.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, but picked his fork and tried the cake, moaning at the taste. "Thank you."

"And, Harry?" Harry hummed around his second bite. "You aren't fat."

Harry only turned redder. A flick of wings made them all look up, only for Harry to see an amount of owls flying inside the room. _That was a lot of mail…_ one stopped before Marvolo and offered it's paw with a coin purse. Marvolo set several British coins inside and accepted the newspaper, before the owl flew away. Only for them both to see their faces on the front page.

_New DADA's Professor and Husband_

_Hogwarts has hired the new Lord of Slytherin, bloodline to Salazar Slytherin himself, as the new Defence Against Dark Arts. As if being the Heir of that Blood Supremacist wasn't enough, all you need is to take a good look at him and see that he is anything but good at Defence. No, I'm not talking about the good looking Outsider... oh no, I'm talking about the death-like Wizard besides him. That is the new DADA Professor that Hogwarts has hired._

_What comes next? Grindelwald himself?_

Marvolo scoffed and passed the page.

"You aren't mad?" Harry wondered.

"They don't know the truth. They are speculating over something they have no idea about. Do not worry." Marvolo smiled back. "They can tell all the lies they want. You married me because you wanted, not because of some engagement."

Harry frowned and picked the newspaper, quickly scanned through it until he found the part where they said that Harry had obviously been forced to wed against his will. Harry huffed and threw the newspaper over the table. _Damned Brits and their sticks up their asses!_

**(TBC)**

* * *

Irony: if they hire Harry then they are hiring Grindelwald's bloodline

Next chapter: **Money Issues**

~Isys

(Hagrid's height is 12 feet)

* * *

Marido – Husband

Especialidade – Speciality

/Dankeschön.\ - Thank you (German)

Mas que…? – But the…? (word for word) (Now real meaning is «What the...?»)


	7. Chapter VII –Money Issues–

**Ner words in this chapter: **2,739

* * *

"English"

'Thinking'

«Portuguese»

/German\

–Parseltongue–

{Talking on the fireplace}

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

_**Change of POV **_

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**–Money Issues–**

Monday, 4 September 1961

**_HGV's POV_**

Harry frowned when a student entered Marvolo's office uninvited.

"Professor Voldemort is not here at the moment."

Harry huffed when the teen suddenly turned overconfident and coy.

_Right… just what he needed._

"Dare to even give a step with that exact thought line and I swear that you will regret it." He snapped. "I'm in love with my husband! I'm not a" «prostituto» "by the side road!"

"I believe he got the idea, my Son." Harry turned deep red at seeing Professor Slughorn came inside the room. "Trust me, Dawlish, you won't enjoy the consequences."

The student hurried out the office and Professor Slughorn set a potion before Harry.

"Another?" He whined.

"This is to calm you down." The old Wizard argued with a laugh. "I could hear your scream down the hall. Which I have to say: Tom must really love your voice and have some heavy soundproof wards around your shared bedroom."

Harry frowned only to turn deep red at the insinuation. He took the potion as the fire turned green.

"Professor."

"Tom, really! We've talked about this! We're colleagues now: call me Horace. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"At the least one more time." Marvolo answered with a smirk. "Did something happen during my outing?"

"A seventh-year Gryffindor thought that it was within his rights to save the damsel from the monster like the newspaper put in yet again today. I could hear your husband scolding him by the end of the serpentine corridor almost all the way to the charms corridor."

Marvolo scoffed.

"Poppy just went with me to the Daily Prophet. I could see that Harry didn't like the slandering, so I went to prove that it was mutual love that has gotten Harry pregnant." Harry turned deep red at the fact that it was the first-time that Marvolo said the word love. "Calming potion?"

"Nothing that will harm the foetus on the long run." Professor Slughorn argued.

"I was just wondering because Harry's Magical Core has negative reactions to alcohol. I only once gave him a calming potion before and the side-effects were extreme."

Professor Slughorn smiled amused.

"Nothing is ever easy with you."

"I'd get bored." Marvolo argued with a laugh. "Harry, you're accompanying me to my first class of the year lecture." Shyly, Harry picked his law books and nursery catalogues. "And, Sir, I want the name of the student who dared to come hit on my husband."

Professor Slughorn nodded and wrote it down on a free parchment as Marvolo helped Harry bringing everything down into the classroom and towards a table in the back. Finally, Professor Slughorn came down and gave Marvolo as the students started entering.

"There you go. I better get to my own classroom."

Marvolo nodded and the old man left through the entering unsure students. Harry looked up from his books to see _Professor Voldemort_ already written on the board. _It was hilarious how people just assumed that Harry was who had the surname and that Marvolo had taken it from Harry._ Harry returned his attention towards his studying when he heard a massive gasp. He looked up to find the Caretaker letting an Auror inside the classroom, which stroke at Marvolo. Harry raised his hand and the Auror was pinned to the wall, before Harry stood.

"I am Detective Harry Voldemort. What you just done: Striking at someone without a previous warning and without a reason is illegal. Two laws broken in one go."

Marvolo approached and held Harry's magic back, making him release the Auror.

"Let me guess: you have been reading the newspaper, Alastor?" The Auror sneered back. "Did you also read the part where they claim that our wedding was engaged and Harry never wanted it? Well: Harry is pregnant. Not only that but without the use of potions or spells. Our unborn child is the magical proof of our feelings for and trust in each other."

The Auror frowned and looked at a glaring Harry.

"Your name so I know which name to tell Lawyer Yaxley when he'll sue the Aurors in my name." Harry demanded. "If you don't tell me then I'm sure that my" «marido» "knows considering he called you by first name."

The Auror swallowed in dry.

"Alastor Moody." Harry moved to his table and pointed it down. "Sir…"

"Nothing I'll say will stop my husband from going after the Aurors' entire division for this, Alastor. You better be ready for the consequences."

Auror Moody swallowed his argument and left. Marvolo returned to the front of the classroom.

"Sir, is it true you are a Dark Wizard?" A student dared to ask.

"The newspaper's articles also claim that I raped my husband, anything else you want to wonder?" Marvolo retorted with a dare tone of voice. None of the students dared to speak. "Not everything the newspaper prints down is true. Now let's start on classes."

Harry grinned amused at his husband's avoidance of his Magical Core's affinity and opened his law book.

**–V'sH–**

Thursday, 7 September 1961

Harry looked at the fireplace in the office as it turned green, and then a face appeared.

{Lord Voldemort.} _It was Ab from the Hogs Head Inn…_

Harry approached and kneeled before the fireplace.

{My husband is working.}

{It's a case.} Harry hummed. {How fast can you get here?}

{Is Alpha Greyback there?} The bodiless head nodded. {Ask him to pick me up at the gates. I'll meet him there.}

Ab smiled thankfully and left. Harry stood and hurried to put his outing robe, before leaving the office and descended to the classroom where Marvolo was explaining about magical affinity. Marvolo stopped and frowned at realizing Harry was going out.

"A case?"

"Innkeeper Ab just floocalled." Harry agreed, while sending an apologetic look for the interruption. "Alpha Greyback will pick me up from the School's front gates."

"Ab has to have a good reason considering he knows you are expecting." Marvolo agreed. "Take the carriages to the school gates."

Harry nodded and waved at the students, who nodded their heads back, before leaving and descended all the way to the carriages' stables. The groundskeeper was inside when he entered. The tall man _(like 3 meters and half tall)_ looked back from the combing one of the Thestrals.

"Yeh need anythin'?"

"My" «marido» "told me to take a carriage to the gates." Harry agreed. "He doesn't want me to overuse myself."

"I'll set 'un up righ' away." The stranger agreed. "Hagrid."

"Harry." Harry smiled and offered his hand to shake.

Hagrid looked at it confused, before finally shaking it.

"Yeh no' like other Wizards."

Harry snorted.

"I'm not a Brit with a stick up my ass, you mean."

Hagrid laughed, _loud_.

"I like yeh." He offered and went to set up a carriage. "Yeh husband? No' so much."

"Why not?"

"Go' meself expelled." Hagrid explained.

Harry hummed.

"I don't know the reasoning so I can't take either side."

"A girl died. They blamed me Acromantula."

Harry hummed.

"You had an Acromantula in a school?" Hagrid nodded as he finished setting up the Thestral. "Either the Creature killed or not the girl, that is what got you expelled. Not the killing, but the human-meat eating Creature illegal pet."

Hagrid looked back surprised, before he laughed and patted Harry's shoulder, almost making him lose his legs with the massive strength.

"Yeh are totally made fer each other." He claimed amused. "I live in the hut by the Forbidden Forest." Harry nodded. "Visit me if yeh ever feel l'unly."

"Thank you, I will."

Hagrid nodded and grabbed Harry by the hips, only to pull him over the back of the Thestral. Before Harry had time to react, the half-Giant had hit the croup of the creature, which galloped away at full velocity. Harry grabbed himself to it's mane, amused that the other hadn't let him ride on a carriage. Greyback was waiting for him by the gates and raised an amused eyebrow when he saw Harry's ride, while he took hold of the Thestral for Harry to climb out.

"The Groundskeeper thought that riding the Thestral was faster." Harry lied and Greyback laughed.

"I won't tell your Mate." The Werewolf agreed. "Let's go, the Aurors are out for blood."

Harry nodded and the two walked quickly towards the Inn. The two entered and Harry immediately saw that the inn was empty. He entered slowly confused, only to then realize. He climbed the stairs besides the counter that led to the WCs, at the intersection he turned right instead of left and climbed towards the private room over the Inn, where Ab was waiting outside. Ab nodded back and descended again, as Harry entered. A man was inside alone.

"You the Grey Detective?" Harry nodded, wondering what this man could have done for him to need a Grey Area. "The Aurors are trying to blame me for the murder of my entire family." The Wizard explained. "I arrived home drunk to find my wife dead, only for them to arrive a minute later."

Harry sighed.

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing."

"Who did you piss off?" Harry snapped.

The Wizard opened and closed his mouth several times and then he sighed.

"I gamble… a lot."

"Debts?" The other nodded. "His name."

"I…"

"Whoever it is, I have to know."

The Wizard sighed yet again.

"Adriano." Harry nodded and turned around. "The Aurors…"

"First I have to find who actually ordered a hit on her. Only then can I clean your name." He argued with a sneer.

Harry left the room and descended to find that Greyback had called Corban, who was looking around at the empty inn puzzled.

"Aurors are on a killing spree." Harry explained. "Do you know Adriano?"

"Why?"

"I want to say:" «Olá.»

Corban stared at Harry uncertain.

"He is a…"

"Does this look like a face that cares?"

Corban looked at an amused Greyback.

"Did you provoke this?"

"Case." Greyback argued.

Corban groaned.

"Give me a couple of hours."

"You have" «uma.» Harry argued.

Corban groaned even louder and left.

"Do you have any idea who you are going to speak to?" Greyback asked amused.

"A mafia chief?" Harry wondered.

"A Vampire mafia boss." Greyback agreed. "Werewolves can't accompany you. Pup Corban has to gather a big enough mass power to accompany you that are good enough with their magic."

Harry scoffed. _It had to be a Vampire…_

**–V'sH–**

Harry was on his second juice glass, when Marvolo entered the Inn with Corban.

"Please tell me that you aren't intending on provoking a Vampire nest."

"My job owes them money and has just been found by Aurors with his wife's blood on his hands after just arriving home drunk."

Marvolo huffed and signaled at Corban.

"Warn Cassandra to replace me for the morning, I've my class notes on my office's desktop." Corban nodded and left. "Try not to burn every Vampire that you find." Marvolo added towards Harry.

"Only if they try to drink my blood." Harry argued.

"If they try I'll be the one to impale a wooden stick to their hearts." Marvolo agreed. "Just… _for once,_ do as I tell you. A pregnant Human is like a siren for them."

Harry scoffed. Corban returned and Greyback offered his own leather jacket at Harry, while signaling his own nose. Harry took out his outing robe _(which he only had started to use in England because apparently Wizardry Brits were big for the old-school ways)_, staying only in trousers and a shirt _(because there was no way that even if he'd wear a robe that he would be only in underpants under it, he didn't fancy the feeling of the breeze between his legs, thank you very much!)_, before he accepted the jacket and put it on. Marvolo immediately stepped forward and re-arranged Harry's clothes for him, before side-apparating Harry and Corban away. They entered a Victorian house uninvited. Immediately, a Vampire showed by the side.

"Mutts aren't welcomed." The Vampire snarled, sneering at Harry.

"Good for me that I'm a Wizard then."

The Vampire frowned, looking at Harry's clothes with a raised eyebrow _– as if Harry was naked instead of using normal Nomaj clothes_.

"We desire to talk with Adriano." Marvolo supplied_ – completely misspelling the name and making Harry cringe internally._

"He is busy and won't answer to Werewolf fiends…"

"You really like the sound of your own voice a little too much. What does your Sire say of you speaking for him?" Harry wondered. The Vampire opened his mouth to snarl, only for him to stop as he heard something they couldn't and Harry smirked. "I am Detective Harry Voldemort. I have reasons to believe that one of your Sire's turned have killed and set up Mr. Lecithin." He said loud and clear so the Sire would hear him from wherever he was in the house.

The Vampire listened and then turned around, while signaling at them to follow. They were guided to the main office where a young Vampire no older than 7-year-old, with darkened-skin like Harry's yet dead-like, was sitting on a couch.

"Paul Lecithin's wife was killed then?"

Marvolo nodded at Harry, who stepped forward with a bow of head.

"Yes. He arrived home drunk and was found not even a minute later with her blood in his hands. It was a Vampire even if his drunk mind hasn't understood it yet."

"I have not ordered his set up. Dead humans don't pay debts." The immortal child argued. "Magic Sentient?"

"Yes."

The child stood and smirked amused.

"You can tell your worried husband to calm down. There is no need for the cavalry. Nor for the Werewolf jacket to hide your pregnancy scent." The boy argued. «Thou already know who did it.»

«All I needed was a way in.» Harry agreed. «Spanish?»

«Portuguese actually, but my own Sire took me away centuries ago. With the always sunny weather I couldn't return.» The boy argued amused in an old style of Portuguese language that made Harry have to second guess what he actually said. "Sanguini, come here."

The Vampire that met them at the entrance, entered the room.

"Sire."

"Did you strike Mrs. Lecithin?" The boy snarled, turning his red eyes on his turned Vampire.

Harry stepped back into Marvolo's arms, who was fast to hold him close.

"Mind explaining?" Marvolo asked back in a whisper.

"Sanguini lost control when he went to harvest the money and killed the pregnant woman. He is only a-century-old. He can't control himself yet. He even bit the fetus."

Instinctively Marvolo pulled Harry behind himself and before Corban, so he'd be between the two of them.

"Tell Paul Lecithin that his name will be cleaned and that he has an extra semester to gather the money he owes me." Adriano offered and Harry nodded thankfully. "What are you naming the unborn?"

"Salazar."

Adriano looked back from his control on his turned Vampire and then back towards him.

"And the daughter?"

Harry's eyes grew and looked down at his stomach and then up at Marvolo, who looked back just as surprised.

"Twins? But…"

"You must likely aren't being followed by male-pregnancy specialized Healers."

Harry hugged his belly at once.

"We haven't named the daughter yet." Harry offered with a happiness he couldn't restrain.

Marvolo sent back a smile, before returning to the protection stance.

"Aurora is a great name and is also acceptable both in English and in Portuguese like Salazar." Adriano offered. "Now go. I'll deal with the Aurors."

Marvolo bowed his head and the three left, being immediately accompanied by another Vampire to the front doors.

"A daughter…" Harry whispered once they were outside.

Marvolo scoffed and pulled Harry's face into a heated kiss.

"Let's go warn Mr Lecithin."

Harry nodded and let Marvolo side-apparate him, while noticing an awkward Corban by the side.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **Magical Law**

~Isys

* * *

«prostituto» male whore

«marido» husband

like 3 meters and half tall – it's around: 11 feet and 5¾ inches

«Olá.» Hello

«uma.» one


	8. Chapter VIII –Magical Law–

**Ner words in this chapter: **2,180

* * *

"English"

'Thinking'

«Portuguese»

/German\

–Parseltongue–

{Talking on the fireplace}

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

_**Change of POV **_

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**–Magical Law–**

Thursday, 7 September 1961

**_LV's POV_**

Voldemort looked at Corban as Harry climbed alone to the private room at Hog's Head Inn.

"I'll warn Antonin." Corban agreed, obviously unable to look at Voldemort in the face.

"Warn him that Adriano named my unborn daughter Aurora." Voldemort agreed and Corban left. "Ab."

"Professor." Ab agreed. "You're claiming the Mobster as the godfather?"

"Better have a Vampire on your side than against." Voldemort retorted. "Principally one that can smell the twin pregnancy through Werewolf stench."

Ab nodded and then groaned as the door behind Voldemort opened. Voldemort looked at the Auror entering and looking around.

"This is Grey Area. You cannot do that." Harry snarled as he descended the stairs alone.

"Try me." The Auror snapped.

_Voldemort wondered if he should intervene…_

"Mr. Paul Lecithin is innocent." Harry put in.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes as the Auror approached Harry and forced him out the Inn by force. He stayed still, knowing that the Auror was not hurting Harry. When Harry was outside, he did act.

"John Dawlish, you just broke the oldest Magical Law." Voldemort snarled loud and clear, got out the Hog's Head Inn and faced the Auror, forcing him away from his husband. "You just broke the Grey Area Code which was created by Lady Magic itself when people started being hunted unjustly for being born with a Dark Core instead of a Light one, how do you define yourself?"

"Innocent."

Voldemort hummed. He looked back at Harry in a warning look_, who hid his face on Voldemort's back, _and then faced the Auror dead on.

"You barged inside a Grey Area. Broke it's Code. Forced a person inside to go outside against his will. Magic deems that illegal." Voldemort declared loud and clear, being able to see several Aurors by the side looking back and even some shop owners. "Let's see if Magic agrees with you on your Innocence claim."

Magic surrounded the stupid Light Auror and started to overpower him. Starting to eat at his magic. Voldemort held Harry against his back, who he knew was crying against the back of Voldemort's robe. After several minutes that Magic stroke at the Auror, his body fell to the floor lifeless. Voldemort sneered and turned around, before pulling his hiccupping husband inside the Grey Area, Ab was already setting up a soothing tea.

Voldemort sat Harry down and nodded at an entering Antonin, who hurried to go calm down the whimpering Wizard.

"You actually needed to do the Magic Claim, Professor? Couldn't you have just demanded for his money?" Voldemort turned towards the Head Auror by the entrance of the Inn.

"Maybe this way your Aurors will learn to stop breaking the laws." He argued as he watched his crying husband.

"Did Dawlish hurt him?"

"He just doesn't approve of killing." Voldemort argued. "Even if it was Lady Magic which did it."

The Head Auror nodded.

"Which case was he working on this time around?"

"The Lecithins. A Vampire killed the wife and foetus, but blamed the husband and your men didn't bother looking at the body. They only looked at the planted evidence."

Head Auror Scrimgeour massaged his eyebrows.

"Vampire's Sire."

"Adriano." Voldemort offered. "When we left them, it looked like the one who did the biting was about to get introduced to the sun." He added.

"Very well. I'll go take care of this before they kill my murderer."

Voldemort watched him go and then looked at his husband's magic which was barely out of control.

"Antonin, Ab, step away. Harry's magic is about to explode."

The two obeyed immediately and Voldemort stepped forward. _This was why Harry didn't approve of killing. He could sense it as if it was himself being killed. _Voldemort had tried to shield him, but obviously it hadn't been enough.

Voldemort surrounded Harry magically just as his magic lost control. Instead of it striking at the Inn and the other two, Harry's magic stroke at Voldemort before Harry passed out. Voldemort groaned and fell on one knee.

"My Lord…" Antonin was fast to approach.

"Check Harry first." Voldemort snarled. "I can take a magical blow but Harry can't go magic weak. Principally with twins."

Antonin nodded and stood again, going to Harry. Ab helped Voldemort on his feet and unto a chair.

"Thank you for not letting him destroy the inn."

"He would never forgive himself if I'd let him." Voldemort argued. "Floocall Poppy Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn."

Ab nodded and hurried to the floo. Voldemort looked at the passed-out Harry that Antonin was looking over. _He really hoped Harry hadn't hit his Magical Core, because Harry needed him to lend magic fast. _Palmona and Professor Slughorn left the floo and approached him. When Palmona nodded, Voldemort breathed relieved and let his magic head towards Harry, while the two started dealing with the superficial wounds Harry had left him.

"What happened?" Palmona asked.

"An Auror broke the Grey Area Code. Magic swallowed the Auror's magic while I tried to withhold Harry's magic from the Auror, but Harry still felt too much of it as if it was himself being killed."

Antonin and Ab looked back at Voldemort surprised and Antonin was fast to do a spell to check Harry's mentality.

"You took his decontrol into yourself?" The Potions Master asked and Voldemort nodded. "You are lucky that he didn't hit your Core."

"I know. Poppy, go help Antonin. The Vampires' Sire smelled twins from Harry."

Palmona's eyes grew and hurried to Harry's side to check him, while Professor Slughorn healed the basic of Voldemort's wounds. The Inn's door opened and everyone turned to argue, only for Professor Dumbledore and Professor Kettleburn to enter with Hedwig itself. The Gambuzino run to Voldemort's side, taking flight halfway and landed on Voldemort's lap, before it set two paws on Voldemort's magic inflicted wounds, which started mending together. Professor Kettleburn shamelessly watching the Creature's special abilities and how they worked.

"An attack?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Ab, do you need me to afford another Ward again?"

"Auror broke the Grey Area Code." Voldemort argued. "Harry's Sentiency felt Lady Magic eating the Auror's magic as if it was his own's. I just had to withhold Harry from destroying the Inn with his magical decontrol."

Professor Dumbledore approached and_, without a second thought or warning, _Voldemort was overwhelmed with the Wizard's Light Magic.

"Poppy, Tom's Magical Core needs to be checked before the foreign magic reaches it and swallows it." Palmona looked at Antonin, who nodded and she approached Voldemort immediately starting. Professor Dumbledore then approached Harry. "Did you share your magic?"

"After Poppy said that my Magical Core hadn't been hit." Voldemort agreed, but didn't stop Palmona when she started fully checking him.

"Very well. That helps."

Harry gasped and then colour started showing on his face. Voldemort held himself from storming at the former ginger, knowing he was just doing his best to help. Eventually Harry woke up with a jump and then blacked out again.

"Albus?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"His Core's magical levels are now restored." Professor Dumbledore offered. "Ab, take him to a bed."

Ab nodded and with the help of Antonin, Harry was taken behind the counter into the kitchen and Ab's private area.

"Thank you, Albus." Professor Slughorn put in.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Voldemort and then sat on a seat.

"Whatever argument I might have with Tom, Harry does not deserve to suffer the consequences when I myself am in Tom's magical level and can share the exact same amount that he does without overpowering Harry with my Light Core if Tom has already shared his just enough for me to use it as a camouflage."

Ab returned alone and set up a tea for his brother.

"I'll accept this as an acceptable apology for the emotional attack you did on him on the first of September." Voldemort argued and Professor Dumbledore hummed, accepting it. "Poppy, did you check the second child?"

"She is growing as steady as her brother, but smaller and hidden by him. Now explains why me and Antonin sometimes got different measures from each other." Palmona offered as she took care of Harry's magical decontrol traveling inside Voldemort's veins and heading towards Voldemort's Magical Core. "Professor, can you take hold of this one?"

Professor Dumbledore stood and approached. He sat before Voldemort and his magic took hold of the extra magic. Finally Voldemort felt him get it out. Hedwig growled and Greyback picked it up to keep it from interrupting. Palmona was already pinpointing another. Voldemort groaned,_ this would take a while…_

**–V'sH–**

**_HGV's POV_**

Harry left the Hog's Head Inn's kitchen to find Marvolo in the middle of the Inn being magic healed by both Healer Poppy and Professor Humbledoor.

"Here." Harry set a hand on Marvolo's wrist and pulled at the extra magic until it fully left him. Professor Humbledoor immediately stopping it from overpowering Harry. "I'm sorry," «Querido.»

Marvolo shook his head and pulled Harry close, grabbed Harry's face and pulled him for a kiss.

"I should have sheltered your magic better."

Harry shook his head and glanced at the quiet Professor Humbledoor, before sitting down by his husband's side. Marvolo grabbed his hand and interlined their fingers. Eventually an Auror entered the Inn and showed Harry a parchment.

"Your client's claim of innocence." Harry nodded and accepted it. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." Harry stood. "I better go give this to Mr. Lecithin."

Marvolo tightened his hold on the hand, before releasing him. Harry climbed to the private room and entered. Mr. Lecithin accepted the parchment and read it, before nodding back.

"Thank you."

"This won't bring her back. I expect you to pay your debt and then enter an intervention anti-gambling."

"Sir…"

Harry glared him shut.

"Your addiction has gotten your family dead!" The Wizard bowed his head. "In a place dedicated for that they will help you deal with it's dependency."

"Thank you, Sir."

Harry nodded and descended with the Wizard.

"Auror…?"

"Head Auror Scrimgeour." The man offered.

"Are there any houses for intervention anti-gambling?"

Auror Scrimgeour nodded.

"I have pamphlets at the Ministry's Auror Office. Follow me, Mr Lecithin."

The Widow started to follow the Head Auror when he suddenly remembered something.

"Wait, Head Auror… Detective, how much do I owe you?"

Harry looked up from where he was sitting down besides his husband.

"What's your job?"

"Magical carpenter."

Harry glanced at Marvolo, which picked a small dictionary and gave Harry.

"How much is two cots?" Marvolo asked. "Twin cots." He added.

Harry opened the dictionary and looked for the translation of the word carpenter into a language he understood_ – being unsure if it was alike the Portuguese wording or one completely different like happened several times._

"Cots?"

"Baby beds." Professor Humbledoor translated quietly as Mr. Lecithin was making head counts.

«Oh… berços…» "cribs."

"American version." Marvolo agreed.

"7 Galleons a twin set, including a commode, wardrobe, portable tub and nappy changer."

Marvolo looked at Harry with a questioning look, who nodded.

"Show me the designs and you have until December to finish it. The pregnancy is due to February, but twins are always born earlier than they are meant to."

"Two boys?"

"A couple. Salazar and Aurora." Marvolo offered.

"I'll start right away." Mr. Lecithin agreed and followed the Head Auror out.

"You aren't asking for money?" Professor Humbledoor asked.

"Even if he had the money to afford it," Harry started, "he first has to afford the money he owes the Mafia Boss, even if the Vampire has given him an extension of the time for the Widowing. Besides this way it's less one set we have to worry about buying."

"Not everyone can afford with money a Detective." Marvolo agreed. "Harry taught me that a decade ago. His house had all types of things that had been what the people could give in trade for the job."

"Some would even give food from their own farms. For a month I would get weekly food."

The old Professor nodded, understanding.

"Things that poor people can spare and yet enough to allow you to keep doing what you do."

"Not enough for wards." Harry argued deep red.

"Whatever not?"

"Harry's magic destroys them. For the last decade I would join all my yearly free days in the same month so I could go visit Harry, five times I had to renew the wards myself." Marvolo explained. "Speaking of it, Abraxas contacted the Cook." Harry hummed, turning towards his husband. "There's already one family renting the place, so in no time we'll have money coming from that front."

"Oh, that's good."

**(TBC)**

* * *

Querido – means Dear

Berços – Cribs/Cots

Next chapter: **St Mungo's Hospital**

~Isys


	9. Pissed Author Note

To any of you who has been bad-mouthing me and talking on several of my fanfics about my lack of Natural English language and about how the fic in particular needs to be better?

.

Each of the fucking things you mention are in the fucking warnings!

Not to fucking mention: I'm not a Native English Speaker.

I'm fucking Portuguese!

.

Not to fucking mention that I don't get fucking paid to post a new chapter every day but I do it because I love when readers run to read and review/ favourite/ follow my fics

I'm fucking sick and I still get myself fucking out of bed into an old laptop that sometimes the keyboard won't even work so I can bloody post the fics my readers beg me too.

Someone coming on every fic reviewing about imaginary problems?

It makes me regret even posting anything in the first fucking place!

.

And if I fucking block you then do not use another penname to leave another review and then bother mentioning the name of the blocked person!

~Isys

Ps: sorry to anyone who has nothing to do with this


	10. Chapter IX –St Mungo's Hospital–

**Ner words in this chapter: **2,900

* * *

"English"

'Thinking'

«Portuguese»

/German\

–Parseltongue–

{Talking on the fireplace}

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

_**Change of POV **_

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**–St Mungo's Hospital–**

Tuesday, 12 September 1961

**_HGV's POV_**

{May I?} Harry looked up from his studying of the laws with a dictionary besides him for any complicated wording, only to find Professor Humbledoor's face in the green fire. Harry nodded. {Thank you.}

The face disappeared and then was replaced by the whole body.

"What can I do for you, Professor?"

"I asked Poppy if there are Healers or Mediwizards specialized in male pregnancies and she said that at St Mungo's Hospital there most likely were and considering your state of twins, it'd be best for you to be accompanied by one instead." Harry hummed. "I couldn't take it out of my mind, so when I finished the hour and half with the third-years class I floocalled the hospital and they have a free-time in half-hour… if you want that is."

Harry looked at his wristwatch and then at his husband's schedule, which was printed over the desktop.

"My husband can't come; he only finishes at a quarter past eleven."

"I'm sure that as soon as we leave the floo that one of his guardians will appear." The old Professor pointed out amused.

Harry bit his bottom lip and then picked a parchment, writing on it to warn of the ultrasound at the Wizardry Hospital, before making the parchment transport into his husband's desktop in the man's classroom.

"I better go put a robe, you Brits don't like seeing me without one."

Professor Humbledoor smiled amused and nodded. Harry entered the private quarters and hurried to the bedroom, picking the outing robe. When he returned to the office, Professor Humbledoor was still by the fireplace.

"May I ask you a question?" Professor Humbledoor asked and Harry nodded affirmatively approaching the desktop table. "What do you remember of them?" Harry hummed inquisitively as he closed his books and stored them to the side. "Your parents."

"I was 5 when they were killed before my eyes… not much."

"Very well. Are you good with floo travelling?"

"I suck." Harry argued shyly.

Professor Humbledoor nodded and offered his arm, Harry took it and the floo powder was thrown into the fireplace.

"St Mungo's Hospital." Professor Humbledoor stated loud and clear, before the two were thrown into the flooconnection.

Only the older man's quick thinking kept Harry from harming himself and fall on his face. A Nurse even hurried to their side and helped Harry to stay on his feet.

"Professor, you should know better than to travel alongside an adult." The man snapped at the old Professor.

"I always fall down the fireplaces." Harry argued as Cassandra Zabini showed behind them coming from the floo. "Cassandra."

"Sire." The woman agreed. "Why are you here?"

"I booked up an ultrasound for Harry with a male pregnancy specialist." Professor Humbledoor explained. "It's under Voldemort, with a mute T at the end." He added to the Nurse, who nodded and hurried away. "Can you walk?"

Harry tried to move his legs, but his knees immediately trembled. Cassandra grabbed him before he'd fall down.

"I'll never get used to flootravel." Harry grumbled. "Give me flying anytime over this."

The woman smiled amused and helped Harry onto a seat. As they waited, a Doctor approached.

"Horace Voldemorte?" The man asked as he tried to read the name from a parchment and mispronouncing it.

"That would be me, but the last T is mute." Harry offered.

"Your husband?"

"Professor Tom Voldemort is in classes at the moment." Professor Humbledoor offered.

"Family?"

"Tom's Uncle is in Azkaban for killing Tom's Muggle Father and Muggle Grandparents." The old man explained and the Doctor nodded, writing it down. "Mother died delivering him to term, practically magicless."

The Doctor looked up at Harry and then pointed it down.

"Good thing you decided to be looked for in an hospital then, because male pregnancy uses plenty of magic and if your husband has that family history means that he is very powerful himself."

Harry nodded.

"My father was French and my mother was German. They were murdered before my eyes when I was 5 while shipping me off into Portugal where I lived until last month."

"New climate then?" Harry nodded. "Snow?"

He frowned confused, not understanding the word. Professor Humbledoor picked Harry's portable small dictionary and magically made it pass the pages until one word started shining. _He'd have to learn that trick…_

«Oh… neve…» "No, snow is only in north of Portugal and only in that mountain, I was too far south… I went there once on school holidays?" He added uncertain.

"You need to pack on winter clothes quickly." The Doctor offered and looked at Cassandra, quickly understanding that she was here as bodyguard. "Warn his husband." The woman nodded before the Doctor looked at Harry's shivering legs. "Can you walk?"

Harry tried to stand and then they walked into the private room, with Harry holding onto Professor Humbledoor and Cassandra on each side of him.

"Anything else you need?"

"Do you remember anything from your own family?" The Doctor asked as Cassandra helped Harry to as seat and then walked out to guard it from the outside.

As soon as Professor Humbledoor closed the door behind himself, Harry felt the Silence Ward rising up.

"I'm Magic Sentient. I see magic in it's… purest sense, _I believe it is how my" «marido» "calls it._" The Doctor hurried to write it down. "What I say stays here under Doctor Patient Confidentiality," «correcto?» The Doctor nodded and looked at Professor Humbledoor, who nodded as well. "My mother was Grindelwald's and _His_ bastard daughter." He added signaling with his head at Professor Humbledoor.

The Doctor looked at Professor Humbledoor, who picked the locket with the picture of Harry's mother from his own pocket and showed it.

"This explains why he is accompanying you instead of your husband, then. How did you wed?" Harry showed his ring. "Magical wedding?" Harry nodded. "What about you, Professor?"

"I was 18 and had just graduated from Hogwarts. Gellert was 17 and had just been expelled from Durmstrang." Professor Humbledoor offered. "One summer, never married and we never saw each other again for decades. I didn't even know about her until after her death."

"Then the mother was the daughter of a male pregnancy." The Doctor agreed as he wrote it down, only to frown. "You're telling me that…?"

"No potions and no spells… just like in Harry's pregnancy." Professor Humbledoor agreed with obvious regret.

Harry looked back at the old man and then back to the medical chart where the Doctor was writing it all down.

"I'll need a sample of your blood, Professor Dumbledore." Professor Humbledoor nodded. "And I don't suppose you know where to get a sample of Grindelwald's without going into his prison, do you?"

"His great aunt still lives besides my family house in Godric's Hollow. The History book's Author." Professor Humbledoor offered. "I'll contact her to come visit you if her blood is enough."

The Doctor nodded, writing it down.

"I'll make it work. And what about your father's side?"

"He was an only son and that's all I remember. I believe that he was a Sentient like me because he sent me with his magic from Germany into Portugal while he was being hit by a killing curse."

The Doctor looked at the medical chart and then up at Harry.

"Was he really French?"

"My biological name is Harry Gellert Peverell. My mother was Ariana. People believed that the _Voldemort_ surname comes from me, so I claim that my father was French to simplify things."

The Doctor looked at Professor Humbledoor.

"I am Lord Voldemort is an anagram from Professor Voldemort's biological name. He got rid of his Muggle's surname as soon as he managed."

"And I took my husband's surname. _As you Brits are known on doing._"

The Doctor nodded and wrote it down. A knock on the door broke down the Silence Ward.

"Who is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Professor Voldemort." Marvolo's voice offered. "I was told my husband is in this room."

The Doctor nodded at Professor Humbledoor, who opened the door for Marvolo. Marvolo entered and approached Harry, shook the Doctor's hand and only then sat beside Harry.

"Weren't you in class?" Harry asked while looking at his wristwatch, his husband supposedly still had a quarter hour to attend class.

"I called Cassandra to replace me when I saw your note, they were doing an exam so I'd know what they learnt with their previous Defence Professors." Marvolo offered. "The seventh-year students were already finishing, so all she had to do was gather the exam ingresses and let them out orderly." He explained and Harry nodded.

"Which is a very smart thing to do, when you change Professor every new year." Professor Humbledoor agreed.

"It's a good thing you managed to come, though." The Doctor agreed. "My name is Hippocrates Smethwyck and I'll be your husband's Healer. I hear that you have already done ultrasounds?"

"Palmona 'Poppy' Pomfrey and Antonin Dolohov." Marvolo agreed. "Yet it was needed a Vampire for them to realize that my husband is pregnant with twins."

The Doctor hurried to add it to the medical chart.

"What do you know of your own biological family?"

"My mother was Merope Riddle, née Gaunt. Sister to Morfin and Daughter to Marvolo Gaunt. Heiress of Salazar Slytherin himself which Harry wears the locket my mother used to wear." Harry took it out the shirt and the Doctor nodded. "Heiress as well to Cadmus Peverell, which I used the Family Ring to magically wed Harry. I also put potent wards on the objects to protect Harry from harm's way, although I had to tone them down in August when we realized that Harry was pregnant so they wouldn't use Harry's magic when protecting him."

The Doctor looked at the two family jewelry and then nodded.

"We'll have to check the full extreme that the protection has on his magic on another visit." He agreed.

"My father was a Muggle, to who I was named after and that is all I know of him."

"Do you know where he was buried?"

"Little Hangleton." Professor Humbledoor offered. "That's where both the Riddles and the Gaunts lived."

"Professor Dumbledore, do you know if the Muggle's house was already sold?"

"Riddle Manor is still empty. The former Caretaker still watches over the place, but that's it." Professor Humbledoor offered. "The Gaunt's shack is still empty as well."

Marvolo looked at Professor Humbledoor with narrowed eyes and then looked back at the Doctor.

"I'll pass over the two locations and_, if possible,_ gather a thread of hair from both my parents."

"Good. Male pregnancies depend from parents to parents, and the most known about the family legacy the better, Professor Voldemort." Marvolo nodded, nor arguing. "Lord Voldemort, do you remember exactly where your parents were before you were sent away?"

Marvolo looked at Harry, who shook his head.

"I was too young. I tried for two decades with all types of remembering techniques, nothing worked."

The Doctor sighed.

"Then I'll need to do an alive bloodline paternal test… it won't leave this office."

Harry looked at his husband, who nodded. Harry offered his hand and a prickle of blood was taken from the tip of his finger and set on a parchment, before it was offered.

_Father Family legacy: Peverell_

_Father Blood Family alive: Cousin Fleamont, Charlus Potter and James Potter_

Marvolo hummed.

"I went to school with Charlus, besides: Professor Dumbledore taught both Potters." Marvolo offered.

Professor Humbledoor nodded at Marvolo.

"I can bring Fleamont and Charlus for the paternal family legacy test without them arguing." He agreed. "And if people makes too much of a fuss, they can claim that they needed something for their little James."

"Good, then shall we start with the actual ultrasound?" The Doctor asked as he stood and moved towards the gurney by the side.

Marvolo looked at Professor Humbledoor, who left the room without being need to be told to do so. Harry stood and went to sit on the gurney, before laying down face up.

**–V'sH–**

Harry accepted the two portraits from Professor Humbledoor, only to find an older version of Marvolo with blue eyes in one of them. A Nomaj full-body portrait.

"It was at Riddle Manor when I went there." The old Professor explained and Harry nodded. He took the other portrait and saw a strange trio. A female teenager with grey eyes that went to complete different locations was sitting on a chair. A crouched fifteen-year-old male was besides her with a deranged look. And behind the two, standing with his hand on the chair was Marvolo Gaunt. It being obvious that the children had taken after the father. "The Gaunts."

"She has bruises."

"From what I gather, she was either a Squib or was never properly taught how to perform magic." Harry looked up from the portrait towards the Deputy Headmaster. "The Gaunts refused to attend Hogwarts."

"Her father must have taken it out on her." Harry agreed_, understanding that it and her being in love with a Nomaj hadn't helped her case. _"Did you find their hairs?"

"Yes, already gave them to Healer Smethwyck. The Potters were entering to do the blood legacy test and Bathilda Bagshot has agreed on going with my brother at 3 pm, refusing to go with me after I put her great nephew in prison." Harry snorted at the woman's priorities. "The Healer will have everything he needs by the end of the day." The old man explained. "Tom?"

"He started class at 1 pm, he barely had time for lunch."

Professor Humbledoor nodded.

"I better go myself. I start at 2 and have yet to eat lunch myself."

Harry watched him go and then went to store the portraits in the private quarters. He was looking around, wondering where to put them when Marvolo entered the private quarters.

"How was the class?"

"45 minutes of twenty hormonal 14-year-old students, you tell me." Marvolo groaned.

Harry snorted. He showed the Tom Riddle Sr.'s portrait.

"What do you think? Or do you prefer the Gaunts in here?"

"Where did you get that?"

"Professor Humbledoor already went to fetch the thread of hair." Harry explained. "Which if we had known of Riddle Manor beforehand, we could have moved there instead of our house by the sea. It's yours by Blood Rights."

"It's…"

"Which you can easily update and turn into what you want and how you want." Harry argued as he pretended to hang one portrait and then the other on the end of the corridor besides the bedroom, while looking back at his husband questioningly.

"Put the Tom Riddle Sr. one, I just don't tell you to bury it in a hole because I know you miss how I looked back then." Marvolo offered, Harry smiled back and hurried to hang it. A House-elf popping it and setting up a nail for Harry. "Put the Gaunt Family in my office."

"Will do." Harry promptly agreed.

"And we will stop by a painter tomorrow afternoon. I have my last class finishing at half past three. We'll have plenty of time to request for a family portrait to hang in the common room of our private area."

Harry nodded.

"I'll firecall Jeremy to book it up."

"Good." There was a sound of breaking from down in the classroom. Marvolo groaned. "I better go. Gryffindors and Slytherins, even if first-years they already are at each other's throats. It's like it's genetic or something."

Harry chuckled and accepted the kiss before his husband left to go to class. Harry picked the Gaunt family's portrait and walked into the office, where the House-elf was already taken out the door, shifted the doorhole into the size of the frame and, then, put hinges on the side of the hole. Harry gave the Creature the portrait and the frame was hanged on the magical hinges. Finally the Creature snapped his fingers and the frame closed, only for Merope Riddle, née Gaunt to start moving on the frame while the other two stayed completely still.

"Oh… hello…"

"Hello, my name is Harry. I'm married to your son." Harry offered, showing his ring and locket.

The woman's eyes grew and then she smiled.

"And where is my little Tommy?" She asked, looking around hopeful to finally meet him.

"He is a Defense Professor. At the moment maiming first-years. Apparently Gryffindors and Slytherins."

The woman laughed.

"Yes, those can need a heavy hand."

"Portrait of Professor's mother doorframe it is." The House-elf put in.

The woman looked around the frame and then nodded, opening the way for Harry. Harry stepped inside, only to see that the frame now worked both ways. Internally he groaned because it would mean that he and Marvolo would be cockblocked while in the common room.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Just to be clear Portugal is in EUROPE! Harry, even if not technically Portuguese, is EUROPEAN! Technically he should be half German and half British, but either way he is EUROPEAN!

Brazil is South America (not Portugal)

Angola is Africa (not Portugal)

Guine Bissau is Africa (not Portugal)

Macau is Asia (not Portugal)

Madeira and Açores is in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean (**_is_** Portugal) (which means that Cristiano Ronaldo, the football player, that was born in Madeira Island is Portuguese)

I don't remember if Portugal had any more places around the world right now, but I believe I made my point.

We're EUROPEANS and we are PROUD of it unlike UK which is leaving Europe

Yep, a reviewer by trying to tell me not to worry about what people tell about my work ended up insulting Harry (and in consequence me) by saying that I make it obvious that isn't British and is instead Portuguese and that it's a GOOD THING THAT HE ISN'T **EUROPEAN**

_(I started the new year with this review so yeah, great way to start the new decade by feeling completely insulted) (nothing against my Brazilian readers nor any other Portuguese speaking countries all over the world)_

Next chapter: **Family**

~Isys

* * *

In Wizardry World **_Mediwizards_** is our **_Nurses_** and **_Healers_** is our **_Doctors_**

_Marido – husband_

_Neve – Snow_

_Correcto – Correct_


	11. Chapter X –Family–

**Ner words in this chapter: **2,110

* * *

"English"

'Thinking'

«Portuguese»

/German\

–Parseltongue–

{Talking on the fireplace}

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

_**Change of POV **_

* * *

**Chapter X**

**–Family–**

Tuesday, 12 September 1961

**_LV's POV_**

Voldemort finished class and looked at his pocket watch that Harry had gifted him years ago. _He had half-hour before he'd have the next class. He had enough time for an afternoon tea break with Harry._ After making sure that all students had left, he climbed the stairs into his office to realize that the door into the private quarters had been traded with the Gaunt Family's frame.

"Is Harry inside?" He wondered to the three still portraits.

Immediately Merope's portrait started moving and the Witch frowned as she took him in.

"Who wants to know?"

_**Of course** Harry had forgotten to warn his mother's portrait of his feature changes…_

–My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. During my wedding with Harry I changed names to I am Lord Voldemort, which is an anagram from my biological name. Harry demanded for me to get a first name as he would be Harry Voldemort, so I choose Salazar. Yet nowadays people know me as Tom Voldemort, née Riddle. People assume I got my surname from Harry.–

–You are my lil' Tommy?–

Voldemort nodded and the Witch opened the frame, letting him in.

"Harry." Harry looked up from where he was sitting on the couch and looking through his studies. "Did you remember to warn my Mother's portrait of my features and name change?"

Harry turned deep red. Voldemort rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. A House-elf popped in and a tea set and plate of cookies was set on the tea table, before it disappeared. Voldemort approached and sat on his armchair.

"I'm sorry."

"It's a good thing that the Slytherin family has a family trait that none other has." Harry raised an eyebrow as Voldemort set up both teacups, Harry's just the way he was used to. "Parseltongue. Snake language."

"Oh… you had to speak" «Serpentês» "for her to realize?" Voldemort nodded in reply _\- suspecting that Harry was just saying the name of the language but in Portuguese -_, to which Harry turned towards the frame and Voldemort realized it worked both ways. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. My lil' Tommy has already explained to me."

Voldemort groaned.

"Can you at the least call me Marvolo like Harry does or a nickname from that? I hate my first name."

His mother's portrait hummed.

"Marvolo." She agreed.

Voldemort nodded thankfully and gave Harry his teacup, before picking his own.

"Bon appétit." Harry offered, before starting to eat a cookie.

–You two like to eat, don't you?– Mother's portrait asked as Harry moaned and hurried to pick another cookie.

–Harry's used to breakfast, lunch, afternoon tea and dinner. I don't eat as much as he does, but I do my best to be with him during his meals.– Voldemort offered quietly against his tea. –From where he comes from they also don't have snow so when you realize that it's too cold outside, warn him to put a warmer cloak.–

–Will do.– Mother's portrait whispered back. –Did you warn the House-elves?–

–Warm bedroom and plenty of blankets in the bottom of the wardrobe. Besides a winter Muggle pjs for Harry.– Voldemort agreed. "I take it that I need to warn the House-elves to avoid those cookies, then?"

Harry turned deep red at realizing he'd already ate half of them.

"Do you want one?"

Voldemort leaned forward and picked one.

"You can finish them, but tomorrow I'll warn the House-elves to send a buttered toast or something like that."

Harry nodded.

"I need to enter a pre-labor exercise class."

"Muggles have classes like that in swimming pools." Mother's portrait offered.

"Tell Jeremy to look them up as well, to see if there's some in the Wizardry World." Voldemort agreed. "You know how to swim, don't you?" Harry nodded as he sipped from his tea. "Exercise under water makes you exercise the double than outside. It'll be good for you that are used to lots."

"But can we afford them?" Harry wondered uncertain.

"Even if my work's income won't be enough, we will receive money from the renting the house back in Portugal. Which isn't a manor, but isn't small as well. It is at the minimum what a part-timer wins a month: 80 ʛ." Harry frowned confused and Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Around 91 000 Portuguese Escudos."

"Oh… yeah, that's a lot."

"You really need to learn Wizardry Currency." Voldemort reprimanded him.

"Before this summer there was never a need to." Harry whined. "I lived in a country so small that we used the Nomaj Currency."

"You lived in country so small that if you wanted to go to an only Wizardry School you had to leave the country and go to South America to go into a country that speaks the same language as you do."

Harry snorted.

"True. Although Brazilian Wizardry School's name is a for dumbs."

"Why you say so?" Mother's portrait wondered.

«Castelo Bruxo» "Wizardry School. Literally. Word for word. It means that the school is magical."

"Brazilians had a lack of imagination then." Mother's portrait offered.

"Mahoutokoro School." Voldemort argued. "The Japanese Wizardry School can be translated into English in two ways:_ 'magical place'_ or _'place where witchcraft/sorcery occurs'_."

Harry laughed as Mother's portrait gaped.

**–V'sH–**

"Darling?" Voldemort hummed as he entered the office at the end of the last class. "A greying-ginger Wizard claiming to be called Ab invited you and Harry over for dinner through the floo."

Voldemort looked at the wall-clock and then nodded at Mother's portrait, who opened the way. Harry was inside with Jeremiah and Alexa, the three looking over pamphlets.

"Jeremy, Alexa."

"My Lord." The two agreed.

"How's Young Rabastan?"

"My parents are babysitting him for the night." Alexa argued. "Giving me and Jeremy the time-off to go celebrate our wedding day's anniversary."

"I told them I could call the others, but they refused to listen." Harry put in shyly.

Voldemort hummed, approached and looked at the several pamphlets. Picked them and looked through them, finally he gave one to Harry.

"It's within the price limit and it's twice a week, so enough times for you to exercise yourself and at the same time to don't overdo it."

Harry grinned back and Jeremiah took it.

"I'll book up the classes in the morning." He offered. "And I got one paint artist to go to your house by the sea tomorrow afternoon. He was the one who did our wedding portrait." The Wizard added. "I believe Sire Harry would like a beach's background."

Harry sent Voldemort puppy eyes immediately and Voldemort could hear his mother's portrait snickering.

"Looks good to me." Voldemort agreed. "Now go, Jeremy and Alexa. Me and Harry are leaving ourselves as well."

Harry looked back confused as the couple stood and started to rearrange themselves and picking up the extra pamphlets.

"We are?"

"Ab invited us over. I don't believe that it's a case."

Harry nodded and went to the bedroom to go pick an outing cloak.

**–V'sH–**

_**HGV's POV**_

Harry and Marvolo climbed a carriage that Hagrid set up, the half-Giant staying amusedly quiet as set up the Thestrals. Harry staying equally quiet.

"I don't know at what time we'll return, Rubeus." Marvolo put in as the two sat in the carriage. "Yet, I don't believe that Harry should walk the way back."

"Goin' to Ab's?" Marvolo nodded. "Brin' the carriage all the way. They'll wait fer yeh."

Marvolo looked at the Thestrals and then nodded.

"Shall we feed them?"

"A fresh uncook steak doesn'' hurt." Hagrid agreed.

Marvolo nodded and Hagrid hit the croup of one of the two Thestrals and the two galloped away. Marvolo pointed his wand at the gates and they opened for them, before Marvolo took the reins and guided the Creatures to the other side of the town and into the side road. They parked and as Harry held unto the reigns, Marvolo went inside and returned with two meat balls that he threw at each Thestral and a bucket with water, before he warded them to don't be highjacked and to don't run away. They went inside and Harry sneezed, only for immediately Marvolo to pull his own outing robe over Harry. Harry blushed.

"I'm fine…"

"Next weekend we'll go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions store." Marvolo argued and they approached Ab that was setting up a table besides an old woman, who stood and nodded back. "Madam Bagshot, am I correct?"

"Indeed." The woman agreed and let Marvolo kiss the back of her hand. "And you must be my great-grandnephew." She added with a smile at Harry.

Marvolo looked at Harry puzzled.

"Professor Humbledoor contacted her because she is bloodline to my maternal grandfather and the Doc needed my maternal bloodline as well." He explained. "Professor said that you went to see my Doctor with his brother because you refused to go with him?"

"That would be me." Ab agreed. "And in Wizardry World we say Healers and Mediwizards." He supplied as he set down Harry's soup.

Harry hummed and the three sat.

"Thank you."

Ab nodded and returned to the kitchen. Marvolo raised a silence ward.

"Then I take it you know who Harry's biological family is, Madam?"

"His mother's side, yes." The woman agreed. "Aberforth said that you two already had names for the twins?" She added as Marvolo signaled at Harry to start eating.

"Salazar for boy and Aurora for girl." Marvolo agreed. "Both names acceptable in both England and in Portugal where Harry was raised."

"Well… kinda." Harry argued. "Salazar is a surname of someone in Portugal that is the equivalent of Grindelwald and who is in power at the moment."

Mrs. Bagshot hummed.

"Aurora is alike Harry's great aunt and mother's name." She offered.

"How so?" Marvolo asked puzzled.

"Ariana." Harry explained.

Marvolo hummed.

"Well Aurora was named by Mobster Adriano, so I don't believe that the Vampire would appreciate if we used a variation."

The old woman laughed.

"No, it wouldn't." She agreed. "Thank you, Aberforth."

Ab nodded as he traded the soup bowl with four plates and four glasses. He went to set down the bowl and returned with two jars, one with red wine and another with freshly made orange juice. The man sat beside them as Harry served his glass and Mrs. Bagshot copied, also drinking juice.

"The Potter brothers were leaving St Mungo's Hospital when we entered." Ab offered towards Marvolo. "So I guess, that makes all the blood tests that the Healer needed to make a family tree in a medical sense."

"Professor Dumbledore has already given my parents' thread of hair, so I believe so." Marvolo agreed, he looked at Mrs. Bagshot, then at Ab and then finally at Harry. "Just answer me this truthfully considering you always avoid it when I ask about family. Your mother's parents?"

"She was the daughter of the blond." Harry offered. "And His brother's bastard." He added.

"Gellert killed my sister on the summer he and my brother met." Ab offered. "And now that we are on the subject: even if I cannot claim legacy with my brother's Bastard Claim, I still would like to be part of your life. Of both your lives." He added signaling Marvolo.

Marvolo nodded.

"And me because you aren't officially using my great-nephew's family name." Mrs. Bagshot added.

"When I was 5 and I was with my parents the Aurors asked me my name. Harry Gellert. That made the Aurors strike." Marvolo immediately grabbed Harry's hand, who smiled sadly at his husband. "They died because I didn't know that I couldn't say my own name. When I went to the School Board to have my husband hired, they asked me my name and I used Horace Jeremiah. I finally changed my name."

"Jeremiah after your friend, correct?" Ab asked signaling Marvolo, which nodded. "Why did you use Horace?"

"Harry is an acceptable diminutive." Harry shrugged. "And I guess that a part of me always knew that my grandfather was best friend with one."

Marvolo huffed.

"You say that but you still mispronounce his surname each time you speak of him."

"I do?"

**(TBC)**

* * *

«Serpentês» "Parseltongue"

«Castelo Bruxo» "Wizardry School" It means that the school is magical.


	12. Chapter XI –House-elves–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,387

* * *

"English"

'Thinking'

«Portuguese»

/German\

[French]

–Parseltongue–

{Talking on the fireplace}

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter__/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

**_Change of POV_**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**–House-elves–**

Tuesday, 12 September 1961

**_HGV's POV_**

Hagrid opened the door at the knock in sleeping robes and looked down at Harry confused at seeing the other before him in PJs with a pleading look.

"Wha' did yeh do?"

"Marvolo was called to the Ministry to help with an ongoing case at the Aurors." Harry put in and Hagrid nodded with a raised eyebrow. "I had a nightmare."

"Wanna mu' o' tea?" Hagrid asked apprehensively.

"My magic blasted. I woke up to hearing" «elfos domésticos» "crying over and over."

Hagrid frowned and then scoffed, before pulling a jacket over himself. He picked a massive looking bag, emptied it and then left his cottage.

"Yer magic made clothes disperse all over." He offered and Harry nodded shyly. "Mind tha' I canno' use magic."

The sun-darkened skinned male nodded yet again. _It was strange to think of himself as dark, when all his life he had heard of his fellows how he was too light and needed to go to the beach more. That it wasn't good to be so **'light-skinned'**._ They were arriving the third-floor's serpentine corridor when they saw a flash of orange robes.

"Is something the matter? I had several house-elves popping in and saying that you are firing them."

Harry turned deep red and Hagrid set a hand on his shoulder almost making him fall under the weight.

"Harry had a nigh'mare, Professor Dumbledore."

Harry's grandfather hummed and joined the two. As Humbledoor fixed up the classroom, Harry and Hagrid climbed the stairs and entered the office where Merope was waiting for Harry.

"I haven't let another house-elf inside, my Dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Merope."

"Mother. In Britain you call your in-laws by Mother and Father." His mother-in-law's portrait argued at once.

Harry blushed and nodded.

"Mother." He amended himself. "I brought cavalry."

Hagrid bowed his head.

"M'dam Riddle." He agreed.

Merope's portrait smiled and let them inside. Hagrid walked in and looked around at the mess that Harry's magic had made.

"Mother, Professor Humbledoor is fixing the classroom. He'll might want to join us at fixing this as well." Harry offered and the woman nodded, only for her portrait to become still as she turned towards the other side of the portrait.

"Tom's mother?" Hagrid leaned down to whisper.

"And that's his father." Harry agreed while signaling at the second portrait, only to see it had been thrown out it's frame. «Foda-se!»

"Fuck indeed." Hagrid agreed amused. He approached and picked the frame and the canvas, looking at where it had ripped off. "It's not destroyed, I can fix it."

"Thank you, so much." Harry agreed as Hagrid stored it to the side and the two started fixing up what they could without magic, finally Humbledoor entered.

"Is it always this bad?" The old man wondered, looking around and picking his wand.

"Marvolo used to update my Wards almost every summer when he visited me in Portugal."

Humbledoor hummed and the three quickly fixed the mess that Harry's magic had done. Harry swearing each time he found one of Marvolo's students' homework destroyed. Hagrid was throwing everything that was destroyed and beyond magical help into the bag while Humbledoor would do his best to fix anything that could still be fixed.

Marvolo arrived as Harry found his favorite sweater in pieces under the couch. The man looked around at the three, at the mess and then sighed.

"Again?"

Harry turned deep red.

"I'm sorry."

"Anything that can't be replaced?"

"Humbledoor is doing his best to restore your students' paperwork." Harry argued shyly.

Marvolo walked back inside his office and opened his desk's drawer. He took out a parchment and looked it up.

"I wrote down their gradings already. I'll explain in class that an accident happened and although I have their grades, their scrolls can't be returned. Although thank you for trying, Sir." He added towards Professor Humbledoor, who nodded. "Anything else?"

"I'm bringin' Mr Riddle's portrai'." Hagrid put in, showing it. "Everythin' destroyed beyon' hope is in tha' bag."

Marvolo looked at his father's portrait and then approached the bag. He opened it and looked through the contents.

"Good, it's nothing valuable. Professor Dumbledore, we'll need new bedclothes though."

The old man nodded and the two finished fixing up the mess and summoning everything that had been thrown around. Marvolo looked through each clothes and finally picked one of the ones that Hagrid was going to throw in the bag and gave Harry, who held it close tightly to his chest. Neither of the other two asked why.

Eventually they were left alone and Harry sat on the couch, still holding his mother's homemade blanket.

"This is because we made you awake memories of your past, isn't it?" Marvolo wondered and Harry nodded shyly. "I never saw you destroy that one. For everything that you would destroy you never destroyed your mother's momentum."

"Being unable to use magic of my own because of the pregnancy doesn't help at my restrain." Harry agreed.

"May I see it, Dear?" Harry turned towards the portrait and let the woman look it up. "Can you stitch?"

Harry frowned.

"I had one class when I was… 13? The Nomaj way."

"Buy needle and thread tomorrow. I'll guide you through it." She promised.

"Thank you, Mother." Marvolo agreed and the woman's portrait smiled back.

A house-elf popped in and eyed Harry uneasily, before turning towards Marvolo.

"Bed remade, Professor." He said before popping away.

"What did you do to them?" Marvolo asked amused.

"My magic blasted clothes into pieces and all over?"

Marvolo frowned, only for his eyes to grow and he started to laugh.

**–V'sH–**

Wednesday, 13 September 1961

**_LV's POV_**

Voldemort accepted the portrait from Rubeus, he took out the blanket and looked at his father's portrait. It was as good as new.

"Thank you, Rubeus." The half-Giant nodded back, looking around the classroom and then back questioningly. "My mother is tutoring Harry how to fix the blanket he destroyed last night."

"Tha' 'un his magic destroyed?"

"It was made by his mother." Voldemort agreed with a daring voice.

Rubeus immediately straightened, realizing he had overstepped his boundaries.

**–V'sH–**

Monday, 3 October 1961

**_HGV's POV_**

Harry walked out his bedroom, having slept in for the first-time since he arrived England. He couldn't help it, after all Marvolo was in classes and he was **_so cold_**…

"Harry dear, go put some warm clothes." Harry turned confused towards his in-law's portrait. "It snowed last night. White rain." She added the last part at his uncertain look.

He nodded and walked back into the bedroom. He put some heavier sweaters and gloves, before leaving and walking out the private area. He descended the stairs and pass Marvolo, who was teaching his students. Several snorted at how fully dressed he was.

"Mother told you of the snow?" Marvolo wondered.

"Yes." Harry agreed.

"Try not to catch a cold." Marvolo agreed, before turning back to the classroom. "You all would be overdressed if you'd come from a country without any snow and that is sunny 70% time of the year." He reprimanded them and the students tensed, before standing and bowing towards Harry apologetically.

Harry nodded, walked out the classroom and down into the Great Hall. He walked into the staff table and sat down.

He waited.

He waited a while more.

_Nothing._

He groaned and stood, glared at the tables and left the Great Hall. As soon as he left he could hear the house-elves pop in and start to whine at being unable to undo what he had done. Harry smirked and walked outside. The floor was white. _It really was snowing._ He barely gave a step and fell on his ass. Hagrid was at his side in an instant helping him up.

"Yeh need Dragon boots." The older offered.

Blushing, Harry nodded.

"I don't advise on going to the Great Hall. The house-elves aren't making meals." He offered.

Hagrid frowned and walked inside the castle, as Harry slowly walked towards the carriages. Eventually Hagrid returned, laughing like mad.

"Did yeh glue the tables to the ceilin'?"

"Magically." Harry agreed. "They refused to serve me."

Hagrid laughed yet again and helped Harry onto a Thestral. Harry arrived Ab's inn entrance through the air as the Thestral flew him there. Greyback left the inn and looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you here, Darkest Lord's Mate?"

"The house-elves are in" «greve…» "refusing to not work for their ideals?"

"Strike." Greyback agreed and helped Harry out the Thestral, before bringing him inside so he wouldn't fall down. "Ab, can you set up some breakfast?"

Ab looked up from the glass he was cleaning, before he smiled at Harry.

"Anything in special?"

"Can you do toasties and orange juice?" Harry asked and his great uncle nodded, walking away.

**–V'sH–**

**_LV's POV_**

Voldemort nodded at one of the students to open the door at the knock, only for Professor Dumbledore to enter.

"My apologies, is your husband upstairs?"

"No, he went down for his breakfast." He retorted confused.

"He isn't in the Great Hall." The older argued.

Voldemort closed his book.

"Follow me, Class." He ordered and the students all stood to follow the two Professors all the way to the Great Hall. Only to see that the enchanted ceiling and tables on the floor had turned into an enchanted floor and the tables were on the ceiling. "Who did this?" He demanded towards the freaking out House-elves.

"Mean foreigner." They stopped to say, practically in tears.

"What did you do to my husband for him to prank you?" Voldemort added as if he was talking with little children, his students all around him and Professor Dumbledore listening to each word.

"Mean foreigner…" one started to argue and Voldemort glared him shut.

"No meals." Another answered.

"Let me get this straight: you refused to feed a pregnant Wizard and now you are insulted because he gave you extra work because you refused to do your job which is work?"

The House-elves all shrieked in outrage.

"Mean foreigner cloth give!"

"First, that was a fortnight ago. How can you still be holding that against him? Second, he had a nightmare and his magic blasted our private quarters, my office and my classroom! It wasn't just our clothes that his magic destroyed." Voldemort snarled, his magic showing around him like a cloak.

"Tom." Professor Dumbledore reminded him.

Voldemort took a deep breath and then let his magic go back inside. He looked at his students.

"Can any of you tell me who is to blame? My husband because he had a nightmare? Or the House-elves because they refuse to go near my husband?"

The group shared looks and then pointed at the Creatures.

"Where is Lord Voldemort?" Professor Dumbledore added towards the wide-eyed House-elves.

"Hogsmeade."

"Most likely at your brother's Inn." Voldemort added and the other nodded. Voldemort stepped forward into the enchanted floor which was actually cold like real snow and started chanting to undo what his husband had done. When he was done, he turned towards his students all looking back open-mouthed. "I want an essay on Pure Magic, the different sides of the Magical Cores and what happens when you lose control of your magic by next week."

They all nodded and left to go fetch their belongings in class.

"Tom…"

"They refused to feed him because he lost control of his magic during a nightmare a fortnight ago! He even went to call backup to undo what he had done so he wouldn't harm any of them and they are still blaming him for it!" Voldemort snarled. "I noticed that they had stopped brining him snacks for his afternoon teatime, which means that he started buying it. But I'd never think they'd actual hold back meals if he'd come to the Great Hall, since so far he has come with me."

_To think this Wizard was actually Harry's grandfather… that they actually shared bloodline genes…_

"I'm going to fetch my husband. It's his first snow day in decades." He added and the former ginger nodded.

"I'll speak with the House-elves how Harry can't stay without food." The Deputy Headmaster agreed.

Voldemort turned to leave the room, but stopped by the door of the room and looked back at the Wizard.

"What I'm about to say is Family Secret." He stated and the crying House-elves bowed. "Just because he is your bastard grandson, doesn't give you the right to say what he can or cannot do."

In unison all Creatures raised their heads and turned towards Professor Dumbledore, suddenly spooked instead of outraged.

"I did no said thing." The older argued.

"You were blaming Harry instead of taking into account of the reason why he did it was to teach the House-elves a lesson." Voldemort argued.

Voldemort looked at the Creatures at the way they were suddenly looking afraid for their lives for having faced the Deputy Headmaster's unclaimed grandson. He turned around and left. He arrived outside to see Rubeus walking outside his hut with a pair of leather booths hand-made that were too small for him and too big to belong to a student.

"Tom." Rubeus agreed and joined him on his walking to the Gates. "Made this fer Harry." He added. "He slipped earlier. I had to pick 'im up."

Voldemort accepted one of the boots and looked it up. _It looked stable enough._

"We'll see if they fit him." He agreed. "He used sneakers and sandals in Portugal most of the time."

Rubeus nodded.

"I pu' 'im on a Thestral which flew 'im into Ab's."

"On its back? No carriage? With this cold?"

Rubeus passed a hand through his messy black hair.

"Yeah… I didn'' think tha' far."

**(TBC)**


	13. Chapter XII –Ministry's Files–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,391

* * *

"English"

'Thinking'

«Portuguese»

/German\

[French]

–Parseltongue–

{Talking on the fireplace}

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter__/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

**_Change of POV_**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

**–Ministry's Files–**

Monday, 2 October 1961

**_LV's POV_**

Harry was with Fenrir Greyback when Voldemort and Rubeus arrived the Inn. The younger male smiled back as his Familiar sat on the Wizard's lap and accepted the crusts that its owner would share. _Somehow that Creature could eat even more than Harry and that_, by itself,_ was a fit that Voldemort would've believe impossible._

"Weren't you in classes," «Marido?» Harry wondered and smiled at Rubeus when he showed the hand-made boots. "For me?" Rubeus nodded. "Thank you, Hagrid."

_Voldemort wondered how he managed to fall in love with a Wizard that surrounded himself with Creatures and Halfbreeds._

"Don'' mention it, Harry." Rubeus argued and Harry took out his sneakers, making Voldemort narrow his eyes at the wet socks.

"Rubeus, go to the clothes store and get us a 7 size wool socks."

Rubeus looked back at the order, only to then realize Harry's wet feet and nodded, hurrying out. Harry blushed at Voldemort's overprotectiveness, but didn't argue. _He knew better by now._

"Weren't you in classes?" He asked instead as Voldemort sat before him and accepted the teacup being set before him by Ab.

"Dumbledore called me because the House-elves went to whine to him." He argued and Harry scoffed in amusement. "I went down into the Great Hall with the students and gave them an assignment of Pure Magic. Ab, if your brother attempts to tell Harry that he should not teach House-elves a lesson or anything that implies that he is treating him in more ways than a husband of his colleague: you have my permission to interrupt him."

Ab looked back confused and then understood that Voldemort had to remind the old fool that _Harry's mother was a bastard and by so the old fool had no Family Rights over Harry and over telling him what to do_.

"I'll make sure to remind Albus of what he can or cannot do." He agreed.

Rubeus entered the Inn and hurried to their side and showed the socks package Quidditch-themed. Voldemort's lips thinned, but Harry needed to change from his wet ones so he didn't argue. He opened the package and quickly pulled Harry's feet onto his own lap and changed his socks, warming up the cold feet between his hands. Finally, he tried on the boots and they were perfect fit._ Voldemort didn't even want to know how Rubeus even knew what foot-size Harry was before Voldemort had told him._ By the time Voldemort let Harry set his feet down, the older noticed how his husband was as red as a tomato.

**–V'sH–**

Friday, 13 October 1961

**_HGV's POV_**

Harry entered his husband's office's fireplace and left at the Ministry of Magic. He looked around to realize he was in the atrium. He approached the security counter.

"I entered using the floo." He offered and the worker looked back before sneering at how he looked. _Harry wondered if he was full of ashes. He had even bothered to put on his robe… _"The name is H dot Voldemort. I came to…"

"Go back towards where you came from, FOB." The man snapped.

Harry took a deep breath to keep himself from snapping back. Finally, he took a hand to his glasses and pulled them up his nose. As he did so his Corporeal Patronus showed before him and the Basilisk _(personification of his husband)_ crawled down through floor of the Atrium and_, in no time,_ it found Marvolo's Knights.

{It's Harry Voldemort, I'm in Ministry's Atrium with the Security Guard being called a FOB, I've no idea what he means but by his tone of voice I believe it to be an insult.} He quickly explained before he let the Patronus dissolve.

He took a deep breath to hold back his magic. _He shouldn't have done that…_

The fireplace behind Harry could be heard turning on and he turned to see Corban Yaxley leaving the floo followed by Jeremy Lestrange. The two nodded back and approached in fast pace. Corban moved behind the counter and_, before the guard could snap,_ made a badge for Harry with the words _Lord H. Voldemort, husband of Professor T. Voldemort. Grey Detective on Work_ before he put it on the Securityman's hands and forced him to read it. The Wizard looked it up as Corban accepted Harry's glasses and quickly measured them, while Jeremiah had set a hand on the back of Harry's neck and was returning Harry's magic levels to normal. Harry could hear the Security man gasp in outrage.

"There's no way this…"

"Watch how you speak!" Corban snarled as he returned Harry's glasses back. "All done, Sire."

"Thank you, Corban."

The other nodded back, retrieved the badge and walked around the counter to put it on Harry's robe over his heart.

"He is an Outsider!" The Security man snapped.

Corban groaned loudly and then looked at Jeremy.

"You better do it yourself, Jeremy, because if I am the one who teaches him better: I fear that he'll end up meeting my baby brother's Alpha."

Jeremy nodded, released Harry and walked around the counter, touched a button that was there and a woman showed from inside, running their way.

"Lord Lestrange?" She asked.

"I need you to take over your colleague for now. He needs to be taught some manners on how to speak with a Family Lord." Jeremy explained, the woman looked at Harry and_, at seeing his badge,_ nodded immediately. "Thank you."

"Was your wand measured, Lord Voldemorte." The woman asked pronouncing the T instead of making it mute, as Jeremy walked away and pulled the struggling man with him.

"I just measured his glasses, Constance." Corban agreed, signaling the parchment over the counter.

The Security woman, Constance, picked it and read it.

"Phoenix's tail core?" She asked and Harry nodded. "Very well. Do you come often to the Ministry of Magic on work, Lord Voldemorte?" She added.

"Voldemort. The last T is mute." Harry hurried to explain and the woman blushed. "And sometimes." He agreed.

Mrs Constance turned towards Corban.

"File 394, in the 2nd floor. Security Department." She offered. "It will give him a Work vista and so not need to keep picking a badge each time he enters and to have his glasses measured."

Corban nodded thankfully and walked with Harry out the Atrium towards the lifts.

"Do I want to know what you are working on this time?" The Wizard wondered.

"I… is there a file room with people's names and stuff?" Harry wondered and Corban looked back puzzled. "I want to try to locate my parents again."

Corban hummed as they entered the lift.

"How were they killed?"

"Aurors. Kill first ask questions later." Harry explained with a shrug. "I guess that's why I'm not Light, even if I don't believe in my namesaker's beliefs of Dark and Nomaj overpower."

Corban opened his mouth to say something but the lift stopped and someone entered so the two stopped the conversation.

"Lawyer Yaxley."

"Auror Scrimgeour." Corban agreed. "How's the family?"

"Growing steady. Who's the Fawn?"

"Professor Voldemort's husband: Lord and Detective Voldemort." Corban replied, signaling the badge.

The Auror tensed and then bowed his head at Harry, who nodded back.

"So… earlier I was FOB and now am Fawn?"

"Fawn skin tone." The Auror explained himself. "Who called you FOB?"

"Crickerly." Corban explained.

The Auror scoffed and turned towards Harry.

"It means Fresh Out Boat. It's an insult for Foreigners." He explained and Harry nodded thankfully at finally being taught. "Who is dealing with it, Lawyer Yaxley?"

"Lord Jeremiah Lestrange." Corban explained as the lift stopped and the three left. "I almost introduced him to my brother's Pack myself as he kept refusing the Lordship claim."

The Auror scoffed.

"You are the Detective that arrested the former Minister, aren't you?" He asked as he accompanied them down the corridor and Harry nodded. "I suspected by the title on your badge." The Auror agreed. "I don't know if your husband has received it already or not but there will be a Ministry's ball on the Samhain… 31st October."

"What about it?" Harry asked with dread.

"The new Minister himself invited you and your husband to the ball as a show of peace."

_Shit…_

"I'll warn Professor Voldemort to see if they have time on their agenda." Corban agreed and the Auror nodded before entering a cafeteria. "Want me to find you an excuse?" The lawyer asked as they walked to the end of the corridor.

«Mau presságio.» Harry mumbled. "How do I say it… it's a day that something bad happens?"

"Each time?" Corban asked and Harry nodded. "Bad omen." He offered and Harry nodded thankfully for the translation. "I'll speak about it with my Lord to see what we can do about it."

Harry nodded thankfully and Corban knocked on the last door. The door was opened by a strange portly little man, with rumpled brownish hair, a lime green bowler hat on top of his head, pinstriped cloak and a gold pocket watch dangling from his pocket.

"Lawyer Yaxley." The man agreed. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm accompanying Detective and Lord Voldemort on his work. He needs to look-up the files of a couple killed during the war or right after the war." Corban demanded.

The man looked at Harry, looked at his badge and then allowed the two entrance. Harry looked around at the infinite library with files and files of people who once lived. _This could take a while._ Corban guided Harry to a round table and folders upon folders started being piled on the table.

"Anything in detail about the case that you can share?" The man asked, while messing with his lime green bowler hat in what was obvious a nervous tick.

"I'm unsure if the file says that a toddler or young child was present during their murderer." Harry supplied and picked the closest file.

The worker nodded and hurried away and started looking up the files. Eventually he returned with several files that were set down on the table. Corban sat by Harry's side and the two started going through it as the other walked away looking for more.

"Anything that I can look for that will help?" Corban asked.

"Father's brunet and mother is dark-red-haired and green-eyed." Harry agreed.

Corban started opening files and upon seeing the picture would close it and pass it to the side. Both looking through each file in silence as the Worker kept bringing files for them to check. _Harry was sure this wasn't public files, but as he was here with a Lawyer the Worker didn't dare to argue._

Eventually a couple hours later the Worker brought in a file that had several layers of spells on it. Harry looked up from the file he was checking at feeling the magic in it.

"That's a restricted file, am I right?" He wondered and Corban looked up at once from the file he had just set aside.

"It fits the description, but I can't open it." The Ministry's Worker put in.

Harry took it and looked at the file's front to see his Grandfather's symbol. Biting his bottom lip, he let his magic start to shine in his hands, making them almost yellow in the Pure Magic brightness and then grabbed the folder and started forcing it open. Corban stopped the Worker from interrupting Harry and when he finally broke the binding spell the folder opened suddenly to show his parents' dead picture.

_He did it._

_He found his parents._

**–V'sH–**

**_LV's POV_**

Voldemort looked up from the homework he was grading to see Miss Pearl's head in his fireplace.

{Is everything alright?} He asked the teenager.

{Lawyer Yaxley just arrived with the Detective and asked me to floocall you. He is unconscious.}

Voldemort nodded and stood as the Young Witch left the floo, retuning back. He immediately travelled to Yaxley's house, bypassed the teenager and hurried into Corban's guest room where the Lawyer was setting down his husband.

"Explain." He demanded as he approached, took hold of Harry's hand and realized how magic weak his husband was.

Corban's mother entered with a kit of potions and balms and started to look through them to help Harry.

"We were at the Ministry of Magic looking through the old files to try to locate his parents." Corban explained and Voldemort immediately looked back. "We found them in a restricted file that he broke the magical bind."

Voldemort groaned, understanding why Harry had passed out.

"He used too much magic." He agreed. "There's nothing in those potions that can help him, I fear. I need to share my magic to regrow his Magical Core and then I'll need Core potion for myself if you have." The former whore immediately looked through her potions and then nodded. "If you two don't mind giving me the room?"

They stood and Voldemort saw Corban pick a folder from the side and bring it with him.

"I hope that you took it out legally, Corban." Miss Yaxley reprimanded her son.

"I'll deal with Cornelius Fudge after making sure that this is really Sire's parents. Because it can't be made public."

"Corban!" The old Witch reprimanded and Voldemort's lips twitched in amusement as the door was closed and they were left behind.

_He knew that Corban had already Obliviated Fudge of their visit from the way the other had told his mother. The file had to mention Grindelwald and since it was a Bastard claim it had to be kept within the family or Lawyer._

Voldemort took a deep breath, then let his Dark Magic appear on his hands and started to lend it to his husband's pale body. Harry had used way too much. Voldemort sincerely hoped that the file would be worth it.

**(TBC)**


End file.
